The Man He Didnt Have To Be
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Stiles is a straight single father of a five year old boy named James. He is struggling to make ends meet every day, but everything changes when a handsome young man comes into Bob's Diner, where Stiles works as a waiter, and sat in Stiles' area.
1. Chapter 1

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA! WOMAN-OF-THE-NIGHT SHES AWESOME I LOVE HER! this isnt a fan fic exactly! its more of an AU setting! this is a story i made up about stiles and derek. derek is a werewolf and stiles is human.**

Stiles walks over to the young man to take his order. "Hi sir, my name is Stiles; I will be your waiter this evening."

The young man looks up from the menu that his eyes had been glued to, "Hello Stiles, I'll have the roast beef sandwich."

Stiles quickly wrote down the order and turned to walk away, but being a werewolf the young man, was able to smell the stress and tension on Stiles and stopped him. "Stiles, would you like to talk?"

Stiles looks at him utterly surprised but shakes himself out of his stupor. "Um…I'm sorry sir; we're not allowed to fraternize with customers while on the clock."

Stiles turns to walk away again but the young man, annoyed with the rejection, tries again, "What about after you get off? I'm Derek."

Stiles turns back around, wondering why this guy even cares, it's not like they have ever met before.

"Derek…" he pauses not wanting to be rude, "Derek, may I ask why you're asking?"

Derek looks thoughtful for a second, "I can sense that you're stressed and need someone to talk to. I'm a good listener and you're cute." Derek gives Stiles a lopsided grin.

Stiles laughs and decides that even though Derek is obviously gay, he seems like a nice enough guy and Stiles really could use someone to talk to. "Ok Derek, I get off in 10 minutes."

Derek smiles at his victory, he doesn't know why but he feels a connection to this guy. A few minutes later, Stiles brings Derek his roast beef sandwich and asks him, "Would you like anything to drink, Sir?"

Derek frowns that he is still calling him sir; he figured it had to be a job requirement. "A coke would be great." Derek smiles a sweet smile and Stiles can't help but smile back as he takes off to get Derek his coke.

While Stiles is gone, Derek realizes the reason why he might have a connection to this guy. He fishes out his cell phone, hoping he can confirm his theory. The phone line rings three times before a woman answers, _"Hello, Hale residence."_ It was Derek's mother.

"Mom, its Derek. Is dad busy?"

"_Derek dear! How nice to hear from you! No, your father isn't busy. Would you like me to get him?" _his mother asks.

Derek replies as Stiles walks over with the coke, "Would you please?"

"_Of course Derek honey, give me just a moment."_ There is some shuffling heard, _"Jeffrey! It's Derek; he needs to talk to with you!_" Sarah says loudly.

Derek chuckles at his mother as his father gets a hold of the phone. _"How can I help you son?"_

Derek smiles, he loves talking to his father. He has always been his favorite child. "Dad, I think I found my mate. I feel this connection to a guy I just met."

"_A guy you say? Well, what does this connection feel like?"_ Derek frowns for a moment, thinking his position as the favorite child might be gone. His dad had not been very happy when Laura's mate was a woman, he accepted her into the family anyway, but Derek was worried about his reaction.

"Yes dad, he's a guy. I sense he's stressed and I have this feeling, almost as if I want to comfort him, make him happy."

"_Hmm, I do believe you found your mate, Derek."_ Derek faintly heard his dad trail off saying something about all his kids being gay.

"I heard that!" Derek growls into the phone.

"_Oh sorry son, it's just annoying. I hope Amy's mate is a male because at this rate, I'll never have grandkids!"_ Derek relaxes, his father seemed okay with the concept of his mate being another guy, and he was just worried about not becoming a grandfather.

"Dad trust me, you're getting grandkids. You know there's a rare chance that I could impregnate him. Even if I don't, we will use a surrogate. I want kids just as much as you want grandkids."

"_Thanks Derek, you were always my favorite."_ Jeffrey laughed.

"Thanks dad and you didn't hear it from me, you heard it from Kyle, but Laura is pregnant." Jeffrey laughs again.

"_You know Laura is going to kill Kyle for 'telling me'."_

"I know that's why Kyle told you and not me." Derek smiles into the phone.

Jeffrey shakes his head at his son, "_Kyle's going to kill you for framing him." _

Derek growls a little "He had it coming besides I would like to see him try. Well dad, I have to go. Tell everyone I love them."

"_Alright son, you take care."_ Derek hangs up the phone, placing it on table, and starts eating his half cold sandwich.

He looks at the clock and noticing he has three minutes until Stiles gets off, but Derek doesn't see him anywhere. He frowns, quickly finishing the sandwich and downs his coke. Derek raises his arm to call the attention of a nice looking waitress.

"Hello sir, I'm Angie. Stiles had to leave; he said to give you this." Angie hands Derek a piece of paper folded in half. Derek looks at it curiously before opening it.

_Hey Derek I'm sorry I had to leave. The school called and my son is sick. I had to go get him. If you still want to talk, call me. 568-893-8524_

Derek frowns, stuffing the note in his pocket. "Check please." He said looking up at Angie.

She handed him a black folder, and he handed her his MasterCard. She walked away to ring him up, while Derek grabs his phone and follows her.

'_My mate has a son. I wonder what he looks like...'_ Derek thinks to himself.

Angie brings him out of his thoughts by speaking, "Here you go sir, and you have a nice day." She looks around before lowering her voice to a whisper, "I don't know what your intentions are with Stiles but if you hurt him or James I will kill you!" She smiled and said, "Come back and see us again." Derek blinked and numbly nodded his head but he wasn't angry at the threat, instead he was glad Stiles had people who obviously cared about him.

Later that day after Derek got done with work, he gave Stiles a call.

Stiles is surprised when he picked up the phone and heard Derek's voice on the other line. He had not been expecting him to call him, figuring Derek was just a nice guy trying to help out and when Stiles had to go, he figured Derek would just forget about him, but Stiles had to admit that something in him told him to leave a note with his number. He was happy he did.

"_Derek, I got to be honest I'm surprised you called. I suppose you want to talk."_ Derek feels saddened that Stiles had thought he wouldn't call. Maybe he was wrong earlier about Stiles having people that care for him. Or maybe the mother of James did this to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I had to go into work and I just got off." Derek hears Stiles sigh.

"_It's ok Derek, like I said I didn't expect you to call, so don't worry about calling late, really its ok_." Stiles laughs but it sounded off and tired.

"I don't mean to sound like a creeper, but could we meet up somewhere? Maybe you could bring James." Derek smiles at the thought of meeting the little guy.

"_Derek I don't know, I just met you. It's weird because I feel like I can trust you, but that's bullshit seeing as how I just met you. How about we hold off on you meeting James, but we can meet somewhere."_

"Ok Stiles, he's your son. I can meet him when you're ready. We can meet for coffee later than. At Joes? Around 7?" Derek hopes he says yes.

"_I'm sorry Derek. I can't leave James tonight, he has a fever. Maybe when he's feeling better."_ Derek sighs at not being able to talk with him.

"It's ok Stiles. You have my number now just give me a call when James is feeling better. I look forward to our talk and the day I get to meet James. But, uh…if it's serious you should take the little guy to the hospital."

"_Yeah Derek I probably should but I don't have the money; if you haven't noticed I'm a single father working at a diner."_ Stiles says a little snippy; he knows he needs to take James to the hospital but he doesn't have the money.

"Stiles listen to me, I know we just met but I will pay the hospital bill. I have money and I don't like to flaunt it but if your kid is sick and needs a doctor then by all means I will flash however much I need to. Meet me at the hospital?" Derek says worriedly, hoping Stiles won't be offended.

"_Derek….thank you I will meet you at the hospital. But after this no more money flashing ok?" _Stiles laughs weakly, getting James ready for the ride.

Derek laughs a little, "Agreed. No more money flashing after this. Meet you at the hospital."

"_Meet you at the hospital and Derek?" _

"Yeah Stiles?"

"_Thank you." _

"Any time."

Later at the hospital. Derek is standing up, holding Stiles to keep him from pacing, well that was the excuse Derek used. He really just wanted to hold him. "Stiles he's going to be fine. I won't tell you to calm down because no good parent would be calm but try to breathe at least. It helps I promise."

Stiles laughs, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Thanks Derek; I just wish the doctor would let us know something." Stiles sighs and notices that Derek has his arms around him; it was nice…comforting and warm. Stiles debates on moving for a moment but decides against it. Derek smiles internally as he notices that Stiles said 'us'.

"I'm sure when the doctor can he will come and tell you everything is fine." Derek says while rubbing Stiles' arm soothingly.

"Yeah, Derek but what if he has bad news? What if my baby is dying?" Stiles starts crying.

"Hey, Stiles look at me." Stiles looks up at Derek, tears running down his face. "Stiles, if he is sick or dying, which I doubt he is, _we will_ get through this. I will be here for you. But I have a good feeling that James will be fine." Derek said all this without realizing he said 'we' but Stiles didn't miss it. Stiles looks surprised and comforted.

"Thank you Derek but I'm not…gay, so I hope you meant as a friend." Stiles told him, doubting the truth in his words. With Derek standing next to him, wrapped in his arms, Stiles wasn't sure he wasn't gay. Derek looked at Stiles surprised.

"Stiles what are you talking about?"

"You said 'we', Derek, you said '_we will get through_ this'." Derek looks shocked then he frowns realizing what Stiles was saying.

"Stiles I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Derek said, realizing that Stiles has not moved away from his arms, maybe Stiles words weren't as true as he thought them to be, "I'm sorry." To further prove his point, Derek moved his arms away from Stiles. Stiles frowns at the movement and immediately misses the warmth and safety Derek gave him.

"It's not that Derek its…it's these feelings I'm having now. I felt so safe and warm with your arms around me now I feel cold and like I'm going to fall apart. It's all very confusing. Until I met you today, I was positive that I'm a straight guy, but now I'm not so sure. I would ask you what you did to me, but you didn't do anything aside from asking me if I wanted to talk and pay for my son's hospital bill." Derek smiles at Stiles and wraps his arms around him again, smiling even wider at the barely audible sigh Stiles let out.

"I don't know what to tell you Stiles. I mean until I met you I wasn't gay, I actually had a girlfriend two weeks ago but she dumped me, and that's a whole other story. Hey, there's the doctor." Stiles turns around in Derek's arms so he's facing the doctor. .

"Please tell us James is ok, Doctor Hamilton." Stiles, like Derek earlier, doesn't realize what he said but Derek notices. Doctor Hamilton eyes the way Derek is holding Stiles and how Stiles is leaning into Derek.

"Well Stiles, James has a really bad cold. We will keep him over night to see if he gets worse, if he doesn't you can take him home tomorrow and I will prescribe some medication. You can see him if you like, but Stiles I would like to talk to you when you have a minute." Stiles nods at the doctor and turns to face Derek.

"You wanna go see him?"

"You sure? I can wait out here for you guys." Derek said, hoping Stiles would still want him to come.

"No, it's fine. I would like you to be there… unless you want to stay out here?" stiles says completely forgetting that doctor Hamilton is there watching them.

"No Stiles, I want to go with you. Let's go see James." Stiles smiles and turns back around to see a really confused doctor.

"You two ready?" asks Doctor Hamilton.

Derek answers "Yes doctor, we're ready. Lead the way."

Stiles smiles and nods, moving out of Derek's arms to hug the doctor. "Thank you, for looking out for James."

"You're welcome Stiles but you really must stop hugging me each time I save the day." The doctor laughs and starts walking away. Derek follows them, walking next to Stiles, he's surprised when Stiles grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. A large grin spreads across Derek's face.

The doctor clears his throat before speaking, "So Stiles…I'm curious about two things. First, since when are you gay? And second, who's your boyfriend?" Stiles blushes and loosens his hold on Derek's hand but doesn't let go.

"Um…first I don't know if I had to pick a time -and I'm not saying I'm gay but if I was- it would be when I met Derek this morning. And second he's not my boyfriend were just friends….for now" Stiles blushes and Derek smiles even bigger.

"I see. Stiles, you go from being straight for 20 years to being gay after meeting this guy, you seemed pretty comfortable back there, snuggling into him." Derek growls faintly at the tone this guy is using with Stiles but he stays quiet, letting Stiles talk to the guy.

"Well Jeff, I said I'm not gay. Even if I was, what is the big issue? People have been known to realize they are gay while they are married. What's so weird about me realizing it when I met Derek? There is nothing wrong with me acting like a couple with him back there; he makes me feel safe and warm. It's a hell of a lot more then Veronica ever made me feel." Stiles finishes, feeling strong yet annoyed.

The doctor stiffens at the words that were spoken. Derek wonders who Veronica is but whoever she is the doctor obviously cares for her because he can smell anger and hurt coming from the guy. "Your right Stiles, sorry I asked. I do wish I got to see James more though, he is my grandson after all." Derek stops walking at the doctor's words and Stiles smiles sheepishly.

Stiles whispers "I'll explain later." Derek nods.

Stiles sighs and says, "Jeff I'm not keeping you from James, it's you who doesn't come by and see him. You know why I don't let him even go near your house, she lives there and as long as she lives there James isn't going near the place!" Stiles told him, giving the man a pointed look.

"I know, I know. Put the dogs away, geez. I know why and I'm sorry I don't come by to see him but Veronica takes up all my time, you should know what's that's like or have you forgotten already?" Stiles growled, he actually freaking growled and what Stiles spoke next made Derek love him more than he was already beginning to.

"How dare you? You asshole! Don't you dare talk to me about Veronica taking up time and don't you dare accuse me of forgetting or not caring! I loved her, I did but I couldn't deal with it anymore I couldn't deal with her! If you were smart you would do what I tried to do GET HER HELP!" Stiles practically yelled at the doctor, squeezing Derek's hand with more strength than it looked like he possessed.

The doctor turns around, eyes livid. "No Stiles, it's your fault she's like this because of you and your help. All she needed was love and care…"

"And a dealer" Stiles finished for him. The doctor moved to hit Stiles but Derek stepped in and he pushed the doctor against the wall.

"NEVER raise your fist at Stiles again or I will make you wish you were never born! I don't care what happened, but from what I have heard Veronica is your daughter and also James' mother and apparently she has a drug problem! If that's the case, then Stiles is right, quit being an idiot. She needs help because eventually whatever she is taking will never be enough she will O.D trying to get her next high. When she does it will be your fault for not getting her help!" Derek moved away from the doctor to lean against the opposite wall.

Stiles just watched, feeling oddly excited that Derek had come to his rescue…not that he needed rescuing...he was a man after all. "See Jeff, Derek doesn't even know Veronica or anything really. He doesn't even know my last name but he was able to put all of that together just by listening to us. This will be my final warning and offer. Get Veronica help or I will call the cops and get her help again! Also if you want to see James come by anytime BUT if you do decide to be a part of his life I don't want you dropping out of it one day!"

Doctor Hamilton sighs and turns back around to keep walking and arrives at James' room. "I promise not to show up Stiles." He gives Derek a wary glance before leaving the room. Stiles walks over to the bed they have James in and Derek stays by the door, feeling he should stay back until Stiles invites him over.

"Hey buddy, daddy's here the doctor says you will be ok; you just have a cold. I want you to meet someone." Stiles waves Derek over. "Buddy, this is Derek, Derek this is James."

"Hey James, it's nice to meet you buddy." Derek says, smiling at the little boy.

James lifts his little hand and Derek chuckles. "Good man." Derek winks and shakes James' hand.

"Did you hear that daddy? Derek says I'm a man." James says excitedly.

"I heard buddy, but you're still too young for a girlfriend." Stiles says as Derek laughs.

"Oh, do tell James. Who's the lucky lady that has stolen your heart?" Derek asks, sounding really curious and excited. James smiled widely at Derek's obvious interest.

"Hmm, ooooh Derek, she's pretty. Her name is Jenny; she's in my class." James says happily.

"Tell me what she looks like; I bet she is just as pretty as you said." Derek said sounding enthusiastic; Stiles just watches them with a content smile on his face.

"Ooh Derek sh-she has pretty blue eyes and and brown hair and and pretty pink nails." James sighs and Derek tries not to laugh as he smiles at him

"She sounds really pretty buddy. Too bad your dad says you can't have a girlfriend. I'm gonna teach you a new saying you will love." Derek says and James nods eager to hear it. "Any time your dad says you can't do something you think will be fun, you tell him that he is bumming you out." Stiles laughs and Derek smiles at him.

James turns his doe-like eyes to Stiles "Daddy, Mr. Derek is a lot cooler than you." Derek laughs a little louder than before while Stiles frowns and acts like he is hurt.

"Well buddy, if that's how you feel, then I guess, Derek, you can have him. He doesn't like me anymore."

James looks shocked, his eyes filling with fear, "DADDY! No you can't give me to Mr. Derek, I love you daddy!" James looks like he's going to cry, however, Derek senses mischief instead of sadness in the boy and tries to conceal his smirk.

"Oh! baby boy, don't cry I was joking." Stiles walks over to the bed and Derek instinctually puts his hand on his lower back and Stiles embraces it.

The doctor appears at the door and watches Stiles move to the bed and Derek put his hand on Stiles' back. He see Stiles not only allow the touch but embrace it. He clears his throat, "I came to say visiting hours are over; Derek has to go."

Derek stands up to get ready to leave but Stiles stops him. "Jeff is there any way Derek can stay?"

"No, only family." Jeff states.

"It's ok Stiles, I have to go home, and I have work in the morning. See you at lunch." Derek smiles, knowing he needs to leave so Stiles can think. He's surprised when Stiles speaks.

"Jeff could you wait with James? I need to talk to Derek in the hall."

"Sure thing Stiles but hurry, I have other patients." Jeff said.

Stiles walked out into the hall and Derek followed him. Stiles turned around suddenly and practically leapt at Derek, hugging him. Derek laughed and put his arms around Stiles.

"Thank you Derek."

"Anytime Stiles. You have a great kid; you raised him to be a proper gentleman." Derek said and Stiles laughed.

"Yea… he's a great kid and he seems to really like you. He's normally shy around new people."

Derek smiles, "That's great; I'm glad he likes me. Let's get back inside so I can say good bye."

Stiles has a strange urge to kiss Derek but restrains himself and only allows himself to lean up and place a kiss on Derek's cheek. Derek is surprised but happy at the action.

"By the way, my last names Hale."

Stiles laughs, "Mine's Stilinski." They walk back in the room.

"I got to go buddy but, if it's ok with your dad, I will come back tomorrow."

"Hug?" James asks.

Derek laughs and bends down to hug James.

As they embrace, James looks at his father and asks, "Daddy, can Derek come back?"

Stiles smiles, thinking about how great Derek is with James. "Yes buddy Derek can come back if he wants. You hear that Jeff? I said Derek can come back so don't go trying to stop him." Jeff ignores him as he storms out of the room.

Derek smiles, "Ok buddy, you got to let go now. I have to go home, but I will be back." When James lets go, Derek smiles and kisses his forehead "Good night, buddy"

He walks over to Stiles and says, "See you at lunch and don't forget the coke."

Stiles laughs, "I won't forget the coke. You have a good night Derek, see you at lunch." Derek hugs Stiles briefly before he leaves the room.

Once he's gone, Stiles goes to sit by James' bed and he looks at the clock that tells him its 8 pm.

"Time for bed, James. I will see you in the morning." As he gets up and makes sure James is all tucked in. He leans over and kisses his forehead before Stiles moves over to the reclining chair and covers up with the extra blanket. "Daddy will be right over here. See you in the morning buddy."

"Night daddy." James said as he fell asleep.

Stiles sat there for a while longer thinking about his weird and worrisome, yet awesome day. _'I can't wait to see Derek tomorrow…'_ Stiles thought as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him


	2. Chapter 2

**MY AWESOME BETA IS WOMAN-OF-THE-NIGHT AND YOU SHOULD GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF! **

THE NEXT DAY

The next day Stiles was woken up by James' voice, "Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!"

Stiles rubbed his eyes before sleepily answering, "Yes baby, daddy's up." He got up, stretched, and turned around to look at James; he noticed Derek standing by the door much to his surprise.

"Oh hey Derek. How long have you been there?" Stiles asked.

"He came back daddy! He said he would come back and he came back!" James said excitedly.

Stiles smiled at his son, "I see that buddy." He turned to look at Derek.

Derek smiled and walked over and kissed Stiles, "Hey honey, did you sleep well?"

Stiles' brows furrowed in confusion but at the same time he was content with the greeting he got. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but he said something else instead, "Yes dear, I slept great. I'm glad you could come by before work, James missed you all night." Derek smiled and kissed Stiles sweetly, showing years of love.

When Stiles opened his eyes to look at Derek, the surroundings were different and he was no longer at the hospital but in a nice looking house. They were in front of a lit fireplace and Stiles was snugging into Derek under a blanket.

"I love you Derek. I'm so glad were married now." Stiles looked down at his growing belly and rubbed it lovingly, "I can't wait to meet our miracle child."

Derek smiled a large grin and placed his hand on Stiles' swelling belly, "I can't wait to meet her either."

Stiles laughed, "How do you know the baby's a girl?"

"Just a feeling."

Stiles kissed Derek and mumbled against his lips, "I love you Derek."

Derek groaned as he woke up. "That was the best dream ever!" he said out loud into his empty house. Groaning again, Derek got up and got ready for work.

As he went down to the kitchen, he looked at his clock and noticed that he woke up two hours earlier than he needed to. It was only seven in the morning.

'I wonder if Stiles is still at the hospital…' Derek thought. He decided to visit James even if Stiles wasn't there.

Derek made the quick drive to the hospital, signed in to visit James and walked to the room. As he came to the door, he gently knocked.

When he heard Stiles say, "Come in," Derek walked in.

At first, Stiles was surprised to see him but the surprise quickly faded into a smile, "Hey Derek. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

Derek smiled at Stiles and kept his right hand behind his back.

James eyes locked on Derek's hidden hand and gasped, "What is it Derek? For me?" James asked.

"Yep, for you buddy." Derek pulled a Transformer Autobot from behind his back and James' face lit up with so much joy Derek couldn't stop the enormous grin that spread his face.

"Here you go buddy," Derek walked over and handed the toy to James.

"Th-thank you"

Derek ruffled his hair smiling, "Your very welcome buddy."

He turned to Stiles and noticed his annoyed look. Derek frowned and said, "I didn't buy it. I promised you no more money flashing and I keep my promises."

Stiles sighed and asked, "Then where did you get it?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. It was my cousin's. He's twelve now and he didn't want it anymore; it was going to Good Will."

Stiles, who had been watching James, play with the toy, looked at Derek. "I'm not upset Derek. Okay, maybe I am but not at you. It's just that I can't afford to get him many things and a simple toy from you made him so happy. He never looks that happy anymore." Stiles sighed and went back to watching James play.

Derek sensed that Stiles was becoming depressed and pulled him into a hug. Stiles at first was surprised but once Derek's arms were around him, he felt better and hugged Derek back. The comfort from the embrace made Stiles start to cry quietly into Derek's shoulder. Derek just held him, letting him cry as he started rubbing Stiles' back soothingly. Stiles slowly stopped crying and sniffled, pulling back a little. Derek handed him a tissue and Stiles laughed, blowing his nose.

"Thanks Derek, I just wish I could make him that happy every day." Stiles said and Derek smiled at him trying to get the guts to say what he wants to.

"Stiles I….I'm sorry."

"For what Derek?" Stiles asked confused.

"I want to help you but in order to do that I would have to flash money and I promised I wouldn't. I'm asking if I can help you pay bills, buy food or toys or anything?"

Stiles frowned at first but walked up to Derek and hugged him again, his ear over Derek's heart. He inhaled and was surprised by how good Derek smelled. "What kind of cologne are you wearing?" Stiles asked, dazed by Derek's smell.

Derek almost didn't answer him, thinking he was changing the subject, but then he remembered that he had not put on any cologne nor had he showered this morning. That meant that Stiles was breathing in his natural scent…and he liked it. His wolf howled in joy that its mate liked the way he smelled. "I'm not wearing any. But Stiles," he pulled Stiles back a little so he could look into his eyes, "what do you say? Can I help you?"

Stiles smiled and begrudgingly agreed, "Yes Derek, if you want to, you can help us. Just don't spoil James."

At hearing his name, James' looked up, "Daddy I going home?"

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder and said, "I don't know baby boy, we have to see what the doctor says."

Stiles looked at the clock and whispered a _'shit_.' Derek looked at the clock too; it was eight, he had already been here an hour. "Stiles come on; I'll take you home so you can get ready for work."

"No Derek, its ok. I have my jeep and you probably have to get to work soon."

Derek shook his head no, "Nope I shouldn't even be up yet." Derek laughed, "I don't go to work until one and I normally get up at nine."

Stiles gaped at him, "Then why did you come to the diner for lunch?"

"Well I came for breakfast but the sandwich looked good."

Stiles laughed and shook his head, "Ok take me home Derek." He leaned in close to Derek and whispered, "But come back afterwards and stay with James. He really likes you."

Derek grinned widely at that. He walked over to James, who is still playing with the toy, and leaned down, "Hey buddy, I'm going to take your daddy home then I'll be back."

James smiled and nodded, "Hug." It wasn't a question this time. Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around James, and the boy whispered in his ear, "Love you Derek but don't tell daddy."

Derek's heart clenched in happiness at James' words, "Ok buddy, love you too." The words were completely true.

Once James let him go, Derek stood up and followed Stiles out the door. Stiles walked up to the front desk and told the lady that Derek would be coming back and not to give him any trouble.

When they got out side, Derek asked Stiles, "Why do you keep telling people not to give me trouble?"

"Jeff doesn't like you and he's pissed at me so he could stop you from seeing James if I didn't give direct permission." Derek frowned at that but smiled on the inside.

"So you said yesterday that you would explain the situation with Veronica. Do you mind?" Derek asked as they got in his car.

"No I don't mind." Stiles took a deep breath, "Veronica was my high school sweetheart. She was great; the best person I knew. She loved me and I loved her very much. We got married right after high school and soon after she got pregnant. But after she had James, she became depressed and started hanging out with bad people. She started doing drugs and I stuck with her for two years after that, trying to get her clean but her "supportive" dad kept giving her money when she asked. She just kept buying more. Eventually I couldn't do it anymore, so I filed for divorce and she got nothing. I then noticed her on the streets so I called the cops and got the whole group busted. Jeff bailed her out and she's been living with him since." Stiles said looking out the window as they drove out of the hospital parking lot. He quietly told Derek his address and Derek drove him there, not commenting on what Stiles told him since it was pretty obvious that Stiles didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry." Derek said as he stopped in front of Stiles' apartment. Stiles just smiled and moved to get out but Derek stopped him. "I mean it. I'm sorry you had to see her become that."

Stiles nodded, "The worst part is I would have been able to help her if her stupid ass dad had quit _'helping'_ but he always gave Veronica what she wanted."

Derek frowned and moved to wipe an escaped tear from Stiles' cheek. Stiles leaned into Derek's hand, liking the warmth and comfort. Derek smiled at the fact that Stiles was so receptive to his touch.

"You go get ready for work, I will wait here."

Stiles smiled, "Don't be silly, you can come in if you want. Wait on the couch."

"I would like that," Derek turned off the car and followed Stiles into the house. Stiles showed Derek the living room and Derek took a seat on the couch as Stiles went to his room to get ready for a shower.

**AN- i dont ask for reviews but i am grateful to those of you that do review! they never fail to make me laugh or smile :D thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- hey guys sorry i was unable to upload last night! thank my wonderful beta woman-of-the-night for helping get this up so soon :D**

Derek sat on the couch looking around the living room and then got up and started cleaning. He put James' toys in one corner of the room and then he started picking up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen and he started washing them. When Derek had the living room clean and he went into the kitchen and started cleaning it, that's when Stiles got out of the shower and Derek heard him getting dressed.

He just kept cleaning the kitchen until Stiles got done getting dressed and was about to leave the bed room he finished washing the last few dishes and let the sink water out. Then he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch and tried to look innocent. Stiles came out of his bedroom and looked around then noticed Derek looking so innocent he just laughed. "Derek the innocent look, really? This room was a mess and now it's clean haha thanks." Derek just smiles glad Stiles isn't mad.

"You're not mad that I cleaned up while you were in the shower?" Derek asked.

"No Derek I'm not mad, actually I'm grateful. Thank you for cleaning the living room." Stiles said smiling.

Derek looked sheepish, "I cleaned the kitchen to."

Stiles laughs, "How did you manage to clean the living room and the kitchen? How long was I in the shower?"

Derek laughs, "You weren't in long and I don't know I just cleaned."

Stiles smiles and walks into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of orange juice, then walks back into the living room and hands one to Derek. Derek smiles and takes the juice and then he looks at Stiles, really looks at him and he notices how the sun light turns his brown hair a light shade almost caramel, how his eyes they are like a window to his soul and Derek could stare into them forever, he notices his nose is a little crooked at the top like it was once broken, he notices his lips how perfect they look and they aren't red but they are deep pink color, then he notices the freckles on his neck.

Stiles notices Derek staring at him and he blushes because the look on Derek's face is one he hasn't seen since he was with veronica, it's a look of love and adoration that he sees on Derek's face and he smiles still blushing. Then Stiles clears his throat and Derek looks away blushing slightly. "It's ok Derek no one has looked at me like that in a long time." Stiles says still smiling. Then Stiles walks over to Derek and turns his face so he is looking into Derek's eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Stiles says in a daze, Derek smiles. "Derek once Jeff says James can come home and I make sure he is ok, if you want you can take me out sometime, but only after."

Derek smiles bright that. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you were straight." Derek says hoping Stiles will still want to go out.

Stiles frowns and says, "I'm not so sure that I am anymore, Derek you are the most beautiful man, no person that I have ever seen. If people think Brad Pitt is hot then they must have never seen you." Stiles says blushing toward the end.

Derek smiles and chuckles at the compliment. "Thank you Stiles, I think your beautiful to, I would love to take you out sometime after James is ok. But Stiles can we finish talking later? You're going to be late for work."

Stiles blushes and then looks at the clock. "Shit your right, yeah we can talk later." Stiles rushes toward the front door forgetting his juice on the counter, Derek grabs it and follows him out the door. Stiles and Derek get in the car and Derek drives to the diner. Derek notices the lady that threatened him yesterday is watching them. He smiles at her and she just glares at him. "Whats wrong with your friend?" Derek asks Stiles.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks then he looks where Derek is pointing. "Oh Angie, she is still in love with me. We dated for 3 months and she fell in love with me while I was realizing our relationship wasn't going to work. She still thinks one day I will realize we are meant to be together." Stiles says all this while sounding bored, then he laughs. "James thinks she's creepy." Derek had to laugh.

"Well she sounds pleasant to be around." Derek says, then getting out of the car he walks around to open Stiles' door. Stiles smiles and gets out hugging Derek. Derek feeling very childish sticks his tongue out at Angie and she huffs walking into the kitchen area. Derek smiles and then pulls out of the hug. "See you later Stiles."

"See you at lunch Derek but you better order breakfast or I will for you." Stiles says sounding authoritative.

Derek laughs, "Ok Stiles I will order breakfast. For now I have about two hours to spend with James. First I'm going to go home and shower though."

"Thank you Derek." Stiles says smiling.

"For what Stiles?" Derek asks sounding curious.

"For going back to see James for being so great with him." Stiles says.

Derek just smiles, "Well I like him to he's a really great kid. Don't thank me I would gladly spend all day with him if I could."

Stiles after hearing Derek say this grabs him into a hug and holds tight. "Don't break his heart Derek, I can handle it but he won't be able to. He doesn't know his mother, never has."

Derek frowns and holds Stiles just as tight. "I will never hurt either of you, I promise."

Stiles smiles and let's go of Derek then reaches up and kisses his cheek and whispers, "Thank you Derek." Then he walks into the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Thank CarganFever for staying on my butt about it ;) haha Also thank Agentdouble0negative2 for her help with James' voice! :D this is unbetaed!** **Enjoy! I look forward to reading the awesome reviews you guys leave when i wake tomorrow!**

Back at the hospital James is playing with his Transformer when Jeff comes in to talk to him. "Hey James how are you feeling buddy?"

"A-awesome."

Jeff chuckles, "That's good buddy maybe you can go home later if you still feel awesome."

James' eyes widen with excitement, "Really?"

"Yes really buddy, but hey can I ask you a question?" James nods so Jeff continues. "What do you think of Derek?"

James smiles bright, "I-I l-love him, he got me this toy!" James holds up his transformer.

Jeff smiles, "That pretty cool buddy, does daddy ever talk about him?" James looks confused, so Jeff rephrases. "Does daddy ever kiss him or say he loves him to?"

James smiles, "N-no daddy doesn't kiss Derek, but he hugs him lots."

Jeff nods, "Ok thank you buddy, I'll be back to check on you later." Jeff leaves his room.

* * *

><p>Back at Derek's apartment he has just gotten out of the shower and is getting dressed. He's wearing nice blue jeans and a nice black T-shirt, he puts on his shoes, grabs his keys and he's off to the hospital. Derek parks his Camaro and goes inside to sign in. "Here to see James Stilinski." Derek tells the lady at the counter.<p>

"What is your name sir?" The lady asks.

"Derek Hale."

"Aw yes go on back." The lady says with a smile. Derek nods and heads back to James' room.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?" Derek asks when he gets to the room.

James' eyes light up when he sees Derek and he makes grabby hands. Derek chuckles and walks over to hug him. "I feel better now."

"That's great buddy. I can only stay for a little while then I have to go to work, but I will try to see you after." Derek says with a smile.

James nods, "The doctor says If feel better when he come back I can go home. You come home with me?"

Derek smiles, "That's great buddy, no I can't go home with you. I have to go back to my home."

James starts pouting, "But but I want you come to my house!"

"I'm sorry buddy, but I can't go home with you, I have to go back to my home. I will see you tomorrow." Derek leans down and kisses James forehead.

James is still pouting but he reaches up and places a kiss on Derek's cheek. "I love you Derek."

Derek smiles, "I love you to buddy, and don't you forget it."

James grins, "You love daddy to?"

Derek's go wide and he debates telling him the truth. "Can you keep a secret?" James eyes light up and he nods vigorously, "Ok this is our secret. Yes I love your daddy, I love you both so much."

James smiles so bright Derek can't help but chuckle, and he leans down to hug James. "I think daddy loves you to." James says when he hugs Derek.

Derek's heart skips a beat, he pulls back and asks, "Why do you say that buddy?"

James grins like 'I know something you don't', "Cause when daddy's sleeping he says your name."

Derek smiles so bright it makes James smile. Then Derek looks at the clock. "I have to go soon buddy. But I will try to see you before you go to bed."

James smiles, "You stay?"

Derek grins, "I don't know about that buddy."

Just then Jeff walks in the room to check on James and he freezes when he sees Derek. "What are you doing here?" Jeff asks harshly.

"I'm here to see James, what's it look like?" Derek says annoyed.

"Who said you could do that? I certainly didn't authorize it." Jeff states.

Derek glares, "Stiles said!"

Jeff scoffs, "Idiot."

Derek eyes flash blue then back to normal before Jeff is able to notice. "Outside!" Derek drags Jeff out of the room into the hall and shuts the door.

"What are you doing get your hands off me!" Jeff says

Derek glares at Jeff, "Never speak ill of Stiles in my presence or James'. I don't know what your problem with me is, but you better get over it quick!"

Derek can smell fear coming from man, "Or what?"

Derek grins evilly, "Or I will have your medical license revoked and make it so you can never practice again!"

Jeff gulps, "Y-you can't do that! I haven't done anything."

"Oh but you have, your helping your drug addicted daughter by giving her more drugs. That's both illegal and stupid." Derek says.

Jeff pales, "You're don't scare me!"

Derek laughs, "Actually I do. You're pale as a ghost."

Jeff opens and shuts his mouth a couple times before he speaks. "Fine! Just get off me!" Jeff tries to push Derek away but he doesn't budge. "God what are you a brick wall?"

Derek chuckles and takes two steps back. "Remember what I said. I'm going back in there to say bye to James."

Jeff nods and walks away, Derek goes back into the room and James has tears in his eyes. Derek rushes to his side and hugs him. "What's wrong buddy?"

James looks at him and starts crying. "I hearyou outside, you scared me." James says crying in Derek's chest.

Derek's heart breaks, he rubs James' back. "Oh I'm so sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you. I would never be mean to you or daddy."

James sniffles and nods, "I know but your voice was scary."

Derek keeps rubbing his back, and then he scoots James over and gets in the bed with him. James crawls into Derek's lap. "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you." Derek pulls out his cell phone and calls his job. "Hey its Derek, yeah I am going to be late."

James sniffles and stops crying, Derek hands him a tissue and he blows his nose, Derek wipes his nose then throws the tissue away. "I can stay a little longer buddy but I still have to leave soon."

James smiles and snuggles close to Derek. Derek runs his hand through James' hair then he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of him and James. Derek then sends it to Laura "Show mom and dad" was below the picture.

James falls asleep after a few minutes, Derek smiles and thinks about calling in again to say he won't be coming in but he has to go in because there is a mandatory meeting. So after Ten minutes Derek wakes James up. "Hey buddy I have to go now. I'll see you later ok." Derek hugs James and kisses his forehead then he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- This was wrote late at night sorta. Any way i will be reading over it tomorrow and fixing ay mistakes i see! ENJOY!**

Derek leaves the hospital and heads to the diner to see Stiles and get breakfast. Derek makes sure to sit in the same seat as yesterday. He picks up his menu and looks at the breakfast choices.

"Hello sir, what breakfast can I get you?"

Derek chuckles, "I'll have the bacon eggs and hash browns, with a coffee."

Stiles nods his approval, "How would you like your eggs and coffee?"

"Fried, cooked all the way and coffee black."

Stiles nods as he writes it down then he tears an order sheet from his booklet and sits it down with a pen and walks off toward the kitchen. Derek looks at the paper, _"Your late, how was James?" _Derek chuckles and writes below it, _"Jeff is an asshole! James is great, I stayed a little longer than planned because I accidently scared James when I was arguing with Jeff. But he's fine now." _

While Derek is sitting there waiting on his food, his phone vibrates. So he pulls it out to see he has a text message from Laura. _"Aww you two look adorable Der! Is that your mate's kid? Mom gushed about how happy you look. Dad commented on how you are going to be a great father and alpha one day." _Derek smiled and texted back, "Thanks sis, yeah Stiles' boy James. Call you after work with more details gotta go now."

Just after he sends that Stiles walks over to the table and sets the plates and coffee down and reads the note. Stiles smiles and turns to leave but Derek says, "Hey wait a sec I want to show you something." Derek pulls up the picture of him and James and shows Stiles.

"Aww Derek you both look so happy! Is that after you calmed him down?" Stiles says quietly

"Yeah he fell asleep after this was taken." Derek answered.

Stiles smiled touched Derek's shoulder lightly then went back to work. Derek ate his breakfast and drank his coffee, then he raised his arm and Stiles came over and said, "Here's the check sir."

Derek grinned and said, "I hate being called sir. Maybe Mr. Hale if your job requires you to be formal." Then he hands Stiles his master card.

Stiles chuckles, "Alright Mr. Hale follow me to the cash register."

Derek grinned and said "Thank you Stiles."

Stiles swipes Derek's card then hands it back to him and whispers "Are you coming by to see James later?"

Derek nods, "Yeah if that's ok with you plus I promised him I would try to see him before he went to bed."

Stiles smiles and whispers, "That's great Derek! I don't mind at all. Do you remember how to get to the apartment?"

Derek nods again, "Yeah I remember, but I might have to work later beens I'm late."

Stiles eyes widen, "If you knew you would be late you should have just went to work."

Derek grins, "I called in and told them I would be late, plus I wanted to see you and I need to eat."

Stiles blushes a little, then he speaks up "Well have a nice day Mr. Hale you come back and see us."

Derek smiles and turns to leave but Stiles calls him back, "Yeah Stiles?"

"Come here." Derek leans closer and Stiles kisses his cheek and whispers, "have a great day Derek."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles' cheek, "You have a great day to Stiles." Then Derek leaves for work an hour late.

Angie having seen the whole thing walks over to Stiles and says, "Is he family?"

Stiles who is smiling like an idiot turns to Angie, "No why?"

"Oh just that when we were together you weren't gay and you two kissing each other's cheeks make you seem gay Stiles."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm bi and Derek and I are seeing each other sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well we haven't been on a date yet, but Derek does care for me and James. I told him we could go out sometime if he wanted." Stiles says with a smile

"Oh I see, I'm not good enough for you but a man you just met is." Angie says angrily

"Angie I told you we would never work, you have completely different life goals." Stiles says with a sigh. Angie just stomps off angrily.

* * *

><p>Later at Hale Inc. Derek walks in and a nice looking young man in his early twenties walks over to Derek and says, "Hey man you're an hour late. Where have you been?"<p>

Derek smiles at the young and replies, "Sorry Jimmy I know, my mate's kid is sick and I visited him in the hospital."

Jimmy's eyes widen at the word mate. "You mean you found your mate?"

Derek smiles a bright happy smile, "Yeah Jim I did."

Jimmy smiles, "And they have a kid."

Derek nods, "Yeah Stiles is my mates name, he's a guy, and his sons name is James."

Jimmy doesn't look too shocked at the fact Derek's mate is a guy. "I'm so happy for you Derek! When I can I meet them?"

Derek chuckles, "Well Stiles and I aren't together yet. Just earlier today he told me after he makes sure James is ok, that I can take him out sometime if I want."

Jimmy smiles, "Does he know about your family yet?"

Derek frowns, "No I haven't told him anything. He was married before to a woman named veronica they were high school sweethearts. But after James was born she got addicted to drugs and it hurt Stiles. He divorced her after two years and got sole custody of James."

Jimmy frowns, "Ouch he's had it rough. So when do you think you'll tell him?"

Derek frowns, "I don't know jimmy, I wanna tell him now but he's still confused about his feelings for me. Then I wanna wait till he's in love with me but then we will have been together a while, it would hurt and maybe anger him that I didn't tell him sooner." Derek sighs

"Oh man, Derek maybe your dad can help aren't you supposed to go to the family dinner tonight?"

Derek chuckles, "Yeah, are you still going?"

Jimmy grins, "I still can believe your dad made me family."

Derek grins, "Dad loves you, he has offered to make you actual family if you ever wanted."

Jimmy smiles but shakes his head no. "Yeah but I don't want it."

Derek nods, "So I have to go yell at some people for not doing their jobs right, yada yada."

Jimmy laughs and pushes Derek lightly, "You know you love being the boss."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah I do love it." Then Derek walks into a conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Chapter 6 is here! SO SO sorry for the super late update! i actually had this wrote for a while but i got busy.**

Back at the hospital Jeff is asking James more questions. "Hey buddy so how did you feel about Derek before he got you this toy?"

James smiles, "I love him."

Jeff frowns, 'I don't like Derek but he's turning out to be a great guy. Damn it!' "Why do you love him buddy?"

James remembers Derek saying it's their secret so he shakes his head no. "Not telling."

Jeff cocks an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"It's a secret." James says matter of fact

"Oh really. Who said it was a secret?" Jeff asked.

"Derek. He say it our secret." James said

"James, I need to know why." Jeff pressed.

"NO!" James screams getting upset.

Jeff jumps, "You definitely get your temper from your father. Ok James you don't have to tell me."

Derek had just walked to the register to sign in to see James when he heard him scream. "Hello here to see James Stilinski, my names Derek Hale." Derek rushed out. Then without waiting for the ok he rushed back to James room.

Jeff tries to calm James down to no avail. "Come on James calm down."

Derek walks toward the door growling low at hearing Jeff inside. "James you ok buddy?" Derek says sounding protective. James nods, "Good close your eyes buddy and promise not to open them until I say so."

James nods again and says, "I promise." Then James covers his eyes.

Derek lets his eyes flash blue as he lifts Jeff with ease and carries him out into the hall. Still holding a now struggling Jeff. Derek pokes his head back in and says, "You can open your eyes but I need to put your fingers in your ears now buddy." James uncovers his eyes and does as told.

Derek slams Jeff into the wall then shuts the door behind him. "What were you doing to him? I heard him scream!"

"N-nothing" Jeff stammers, his heart rate spiking.

"You're lying. I'll ask nicely one more time. What were you doing to him?"

"Just asking questions." Jeff says.

Derek glares, "What kind of questions?"

Jeff's eyes are wide as saucers and the smell of fear is pouring out of him. "Just the normal..." Derek pulls him and slams into the wall. "Things about you!" Jeff says quickly.

Derek growls quietly, "What are these questions?"

"J-just how he feels about you and how Stiles treats you."

Derek cocks an eyebrow, "You are interrogating a sick five year old boy to find out about Stiles and I? How low can you get?" Derek sounds disgusted.

"Stiles is an asshole somet.." Jeff is cut off by Derek grabbing his throat.

"I told you to NEVER speak ill of Stiles in my presence." Derek stated tightening his hold on Jeff's throat.

Jeff now panicked tries to pry Derek's hand away, "I-I can't breathe" Derek loosens his grip. "Thank you. I'm sorry; I was going to say that I still care about him. Wanted to make sure you were a good guy. James is a great judge of character. But he's also still just a kid."

Derek glares hearing no skips or uptakes in the guy's heart. Derek sighs and let's go of Jeff. "In the future if you have questions come to Stiles or myself. Don't bother James!"

Jeff nods surprised at Derek's now calm demeanor compared to just a few seconds ago when he was sure Derek would kill him. "You really care about them both?" Jeff asked.

Derek looked up, "Yes I do."

Jeff nods, "You asked James to keep a secret. Mind telling me?"

"Yes I do." Derek answered.

Jeff frowns, "Fine. Did you coarse Stiles into this, whatever this is?"

Derek glares, Jeff gulps, "I didn't coarse Stiles into anything."

Jeff nods, "Your eyes...they were blue but now they are greyish. Why is that?"

Derek searches quickly for a lie, but finds a half-truth instead. "They do that when I get angry."

Jeff stares at him then nods. "That is all for now, thank you for answering my questions." 'And for not killing me.' Jeff mumbled thinking Derek wouldn't hear.

Derek heard and smirked, "Your welcome, now go back to work. And don't speak of this to anyone." Jeff nods and scurries off.

Derek enters James' room to see him sitting there with his fingers in his ears. Derek walked over and scooted him over getting in bed with him. James pulled his fingers out smiling. "How about a nap buddy? I could use a nap." James giggles and nods.

Derek lies down in the bed with James lying on his right arm, with his head on Derek's chest. Derek had his right arm wrapped protectively around James. As they both slept.

That's how Stiles found them at 4:30 pm, when he got to the hospital. James curled to Derek's side and Derek holding him protectively. Stiles smiled the biggest smile possible and he quietly crept over to the bed.

Stiles whispered, "Derek wake up."

Derek smiled slowly opening his eyes to look at Stiles. "Hey." Derek said sounding sleepy.

Stiles chuckled quietly, "How long have been here?"

Derek looked at the clock, "Awhile. Did you just get here? Wait how did you get here? I dropped you off." Derek whispered.

Stiles chuckles, "My boss drop me off. Yeah I just got here. You said awhile. How long exactly?"

"Couple hours. I had another argument with Jeff but I made little man cover his ears. Then I came back and we went to sleep." Derek smiled.

"You two looked so happy and peaceful, the way you were holding James was protective, I hated waking you guys." Stiles says smiling.

Derek smiles, "I love him, what can I say?"

Stiles beams then blurts his thoughts, "God your perfect!" Stiles slaps his hands over his mouth as soon as he says it, blushing bright red.

Derek smiles bright, then chuckles at Stiles' antics. He holds out a hand for Stiles. Stiles looks at it before he takes it, Derek gently pulls him close and whispers, "Thank you." Then Derek moves to kiss his cheek, but Stiles turns his head and Derek's lips land on Stiles'. They both freeze then Stiles moves his lips first, he kisses Derek then pulls back blushing.

Derek smiles, "Come up here with us?"

Stiles thinks about it, he looks at his son and the happy expression on his face. Then he thinks about the past few minutes, Derek saying he loved James, kissing Derek even though he pulled away before Derek could return said kiss.

Stiles smiles at Derek and nods, "Yeah I'd like that. I'll get on James' other side." Derek is hurt for a split second before telling himself that is a wise choice.

Stiles crawls in the bed beside James who wakes up slightly, "Derek?"

"Hey buddy, go back to sleep daddy's in bed behind you." Derek says softly then kisses the boys forehead.

James smiles while falling back asleep he mumbles a "hi daddy" before falling back to sleep.

Derek smiles watching James then he looks up to see Stiles watching him, Derek smiles and whispers "When we wake again we need to talk about my argument with Jeff." Stiles nods then snuggles closer to James. Derek smiles before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Stiles stays awake a little longer and watches them sleep.

Every so often James will whine or make a scared noise but before Stiles can comfort him Derek pulls him closer, holds him close then loosens after a few minutes. James will snuggle into Derek, Stiles finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-****Ok heres 7! i am sorry to the ones who wanted jeff to get punched. maybe you wont be to upset. I want to thank Agentdouble0negative2 for her help with james and the derek and jeff discussion.**

James woke first; he just laid there between Derek and Stiles. James crawls onto Derek's chest and lays there; Derek wraps an arm around him. "Hey buddy."

James smiles, "You wake?"

Derek smiles his eyes still closed, "I will be if you want."

James laughs then reaches his little fingers up to Derek's jaw and feels his stubble. "You pokey."

Derek laughs, "Yeah I need to shave."

James keeps running his fingers over Derek's face until Derek captures a finger with his lips. James giggles and pulls it out, and then Derek gets two fingers. James giggles more and pulls his fingers out again then Derek yawns and James puts his whole hand in Derek's mouth.

Derek closes his mouth around James' hand his teeth barely touching it. James laughs, "Don't eat it!"

Derek laughs and talks around his hand, "Why not?"

James laughs, "Cause."

Derek grins then closes his mouth around the hand more his teeth touching it, he starts to chew lightly.

James' eyes go wide, "No don't eat it!"

Derek chuckles, and keeps chewing lightly.

James tries to pull his hand out and Derek loosens his hold but keeps chewing lightly. "Please don't eat it."

Derek smiles and opens his mouth so James can remove his hand. James pulls his hand out of Derek's mouth. Then he sticks a slobbery finger in Derek's ear. "Ewww." Derek groans, whiles James is laughing.

"Alright little man I'll get you for that." Derek then starts tickling James.

James squeals with excitement. "DADDY help!" James screams laughing.

Stiles wakes with a start to James squealing with laughter and Derek tickling him. He smiles at them, "Oh no buddy did you let out the tickle monster?"

Derek smiles at Stiles. And keeps tickling James, "I sorry." James squeals.

Derek stops tickling him, "I'll eat it next time. Like a chicken finger." Derek says trying to sound serious but he's smiling.

James' eyes widen and he hides his hands behind his back, "No, hands not chicken fingers." he says.

Stiles watches them smiling, "Derek why is James hiding his hands?"

Derek grins and James answers, "Cause daddy he eat them!"

Derek laughs, as James reaches toward Derek's face. Derek snaps playfully and James hides his hand again. "See daddy. Derek's pokey to."

Stiles chuckles, just then Jeff walks in with a smile. "Hello, James will be fine. I have a prescription for some antibiotics to help fight the cold. Also Derek could I talk to you?"

Derek looks at Stiles then he lifts James off him. "Want me put fingers in?" James asks. Derek turns to him,

"Not this time buddy." James smiles,

"You be nice?" James asks,

Derek chuckles, "Yeah I'll be nice."

James smiles, then Derek walks out the door. "Yes doctor?"

Jeff smiles, "I came back to tell you visiting hours are over and I saw you three."

Derek nods, "You didn't wake me. Why?"

Jeff smiles, "I saw how happy you all looked and James clung to you. I didn't want to wake you. Even Stiles looked happy."

Derek smiles, "Thank you Jeff, for not waking me. Does this mean you no longer have a problem with me?"

Jeff nods, "Yes it does, you probably think I'm a" Jeff whispers so James don't here "dick" Jeff quits whispering, "but I'm not. I'm just protective of my family."

Derek smiles, "I did think that of you, I'm protective of the people I care about as well."

Jeff nods, "So we understand each other. Oh and tell Stiles I put veronica in rehab..." Jeff turns to walk away.

Derek grabs his arm, "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to see 'Bout time idiot' look on his face." Jeff answers.

Derek smiles, "Ok I'll tell him." Derek lets go of Jeff and walks back in the room. Derek looks at Stiles with a grin then looks at James and frowns, "Buddy it seems you suffer tickleidis." Stiles grins.

James' eyes go wide, "Bad?"

Derek nods walking back over to the bad. "Yeah it's bad, but there is a cure for it. Want to know it?" James nods, "Well buddy you need to be tickled a lot."

James smiles and tries to hide in Stiles' side. "Not want it, no tickle."

Derek laughs, "Well daddy and I are both giving it."

Then Stiles starts tickling James and he starts giggling, Derek watches them. Then he gets back in the bed and joins in the tickling. James is laughing so much, he is gasping for breaths so Derek and Stiles stop the tickling. Derek smiles and pulls out his phone. "Hey buddy wanna take a picture with me and daddy?"

Stiles looks at Derek and smiles James nods, "Great." Derek sits up his back to the wall. James crawls into Derek's lap and Stiles moves to sit up and he sits by Derek. His back to wall and his arm touching Derek', they all smile and Derek snaps the photo. "Lemme see" James says so Derek shows him. "No good." He says

"Why not buddy?" Stiles asks.

"You hug Derek daddy." Stiles smiles.

"Okay buddy, let's take another Derek." Derek smiles

Stiles wraps his around Derek's shoulders and leans into him smiling bright, Derek snaps the picture. "Lemme see." James says. So Derek shows him the picture. James smiles, "Awesome."

Derek smiles, "Glad you like it."

James looks at Derek, "Derek?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thank you."

"For what buddy?"

"You stayed."

Derek smiles, "Your welcome buddy, but I don't know if I can again anytime soon."

Stiles watches them, "Derek what does he mean you stayed?"

Derek looks at Stiles, "James has been asking me to stay the night with him when he goes home. I have been saying I can't."

Stiles looks at Derek and smiles then he looks at James, "Hey buddy I think Derek and I should talk to you."

Stiles flicks his eyes to Derek who nods, "Yeah buddy we don't want you to get confused."

James looks at them both, "Okay."

"Well buddy, Derek will be around a lot but he won't be staying the night. Not for a while."

"Remember our secret, well that's why because daddy doesn't know yet. We can't tell him till he's ready."

Stiles looks at Derek curiously, "What are you talking about Derek?"

Derek looks worried, "I, um, well James asked a question and I told him the answer to that question was our secret, so until I'm ready to tell you myself please don't bug him about it."

Stiles frowns, "We aren't even dating yet and you got my son keeping secrets from me."

Derek chuckles, "Sorry yeah it's not that bad, I plan to tell you soon." Derek smile sweetly wishing he could lean over and kiss him.

Stiles smiles thinking the same thing but neither act on the thoughts, "Well if you tell me soon I guess it's ok. I wonder where Jeff is, I want to take my little man home."

Derek smiles, "I'll go find him." Derek lifts James off him again, and kisses his forehead before leaving the room. His head spinning with thoughts of having a family. Derek walks up to the front desk and asks the lady is she knew where he could find Doctor Hamilton so they could sign James out.

"Oh Mr. Hale you don't need doctor Hamilton to sign him out just gather the child and bring him to the desk around the corner." Said the receptionist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbetaed! Blooboy70 please dont hate me! i wuvs you lol. the next chapter should be up in a few days.**

Derek walked back to the room and told Stiles what the lady said. So they gathered James up, which meant Derek carrying him, and took him to the reception desk. They signed James out, walked outside and to Derek's car. Then Stiles said, "Hey we can't all go in your car Derek. I have to get my jeep home somehow."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah your right." Derek then carries James over to Stiles' jeep and try's to sit James down but he won't let go. "Buddy let go so daddy can put you in the car."

"No you leave me." James said clinging to Derek.

"I'll be right behind you in my car, I'll see you at your house." Derek said.

"No don't want you to go." James replies still clinging to Derek.

Derek frowns then looks at Stiles and says, "Is it ok if I ride there with you guys. You can just drop me off here."

Stiles looks at his son clinging to Derek and nods. "Okay buddy, I'm riding in daddy's jeep with you. Will you let go so daddy can buckle you in?"

James looks up at Derek, "You not leave?"

"I'm not leaving until bed time." Derek replied with a smile. James nods and loosens his grip allowing Derek to hand him to Stiles. "I will need to make a phone call when we get to your home, so I will step outside for a few." Derek says looking at Stiles.

Stiles nods, "Ok Derek." Then Stiles gets in the driver seat after getting James settled in his car seat. Derek gets in the passenger side and they drive off to the apartment.

Stiles carries James inside and sits him in the living room. "Play with toys buddy Derek has to make a phone call. Then I need to talk to Derek."

Derek looks at Stiles curiously and Stiles shoos him out the door to make his phone call.

Derek gets outside and calls the house. The phone rings three times before someone picks it up, _"Hello Hale residence."_ It was Laura

"Hey sis its Derek how upset are you guys?"

"_Derek! Oh brother you're so dead. Dad is mad you didn't show mom is worried James isn't ok and I'm mad you never called with details."_

Derek sighs, "I'm sorry sis is mom there?"

"_Yeah mom is right here."_

"_Derek dear is James alright?" _Derek's mother says,

"Yes mother I'm actually at their home right now James is inside, I just called to apologize for missing dinner last night. I spent the night with James and Stiles in the hospital."

"_Oh well that's great dear, I'm glad he's okay. You should talk to your father dear he isn't happy, you have never missed a family dinner."_

Derek sighs, "Put him on the phone mom." Derek hears shuffling and then his father's voice and he doesn't sound happy

"_Derek son you have never missed a family dinner why would you miss this one?"_

"Dad I kind of forgot. I was at the hospital with James and Stiles, I took a nap with James, then Stiles came in and we went to sleep. I didn't think about it until I woke this morning. I'm sorry for missing family dinner."

Derek hears his father sigh, _"Its ok son just don't do it again. So Sarah says you're at their home now. Why don't you bring them here?"_

"Because dad Stiles and I haven't been on our first date yet, you can't really bring your boyfriend to meet the family before he's your boyfriend."

Jeffrey laughs, _"Yeah I guess your right son. I can't wait to meet my grandson."_

Derek laughs, "You will love him, he's a five year old gentleman. He's a great kid I love him so much." Stiles is standing at door when Derek says this and he smiles, then he whispers,

"Derek is that your dad?" Derek turns around and nods, Stiles holds his hand out for the phone, "If you don't mind."

Derek smiles and says, "Hey dad Stiles wants to talk to you." Derek hands the phone to Stiles and goes inside to play with James.

"Hello Mr. Hale, I'm Stiles, I just wanted to say you raised an amazing son."

"_Well thank you Stiles, It's nice to meet you sort of. My son is so taken with you and James."_

Stiles smiles, "I can tell he said last night he loved him, then we sort of kissed. Sir this is what I wanted to talk to you about." Stiles says this unaware Derek can hear his every word.

"_What's wrong Stiles?"_

"Nothing is wrong that's the thing sir, I love him but I feel like I shouldn't love him yet. I just met him a few days ago and," Stiles sighs, "Derek has said he loves James, I have a suspicion he told James he loves me but he hasn't said anything to me yet. I just feel like this all moving so fast."

Jeffrey chuckles, _"Stiles son, I understand where you are coming from. When I met Sarah we fell in love instantly, love at first sight. If you asked me, don't question your feelings Derek is a good man he won't do you wrong so don't worry about heart break. But if you do want to slow down talk to Derek he's very understanding."_

"Thank you Mr. Hale, I will talk to Derek. Can't wait to meet you and the family."

"_Please Stiles call me Jeffrey. We can't wait to meet you either."_

Stiles smiles, "Thank you Jeffrey would you like to talk to Derek?"

"_No thank you I must get back to cooking. Tell Derek I said to call Laura later." _

Stiles smiles, "Yes sir, good bye."

"_Good bye Stiles."_ Then Jeffrey hangs up.

Stiles walks inside, hands Derek his phone. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah of course."

They walk outside and Stiles turns to Derek with a blush on his face, Derek already knowing what he wants to say smiles and pulls Stiles over to a chair so he's sitting down. "What is it Stiles?"

"Well I want to talk about us. I'm so glad you love James, that's means so much. But I feel like we are moving too fast. I love you, but I met you just a couple days ago. I have never fallen in love actual love so quick. It scares me, your dad said not to worry about getting my heart broke but it's kinda hard."

Derek smiles, "Stiles I love you to. I know what you mean about moving too fast, the moment James said he loved me I knew I loved him to. I don't know exactly when I started loving you, I think it was when I was holding you so you wouldn't pace, then you stood up to Jeff."

Stiles smiles and leans his head on Derek's shoulder, "Derek I'm scared, I love you, my son loves you, your dad says you're a great guy I believe him but..."

Derek smiles and wraps his arm around Stiles as he leans on him, "I understand, but Stiles we can't move any slower, we haven't even been on a date yet."

Stiles laughs, "Yeah I know, I just feel like since that kiss, I just want to feel your lips on mine again. But that would be moving fast."

Derek smiles, "You can kiss me anytime you want Stiles, I never did get the chance to kiss you back so technically I haven't kissed you yet."

Stiles laughs, "Yes technically." Stiles smiles and leans in to kiss Derek again but just before their lips touch James starts crying and they both rush into the living room.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Stiles asks

"I got hurt" James holds up his hand that has a scrape on it.

Derek walks over and picks him up and holds him in his lap as Stiles walks into the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit. Stiles walks over to them and wipes James' hand with an alcohol wipe and then wipes some Neosporin on it then he puts a Sponge bob Band-Aid on. Derek then lifts his hand and kisses it, James smiles.

Stiles sits there and watches them thinking about how he almost kissed him again. Stiles smiles and then he looks at the time. "Buddy it's about time for your nap."

James smiles and hops out of Derek's lap and runs into his room. Stiles follows and tucks him in. "I'll have lunch ready when you get up." James smiles and Stiles shuts his door but leaves it cracked.

Stiles walks back into the living room and looks at Derek who is looking out the window. Stiles sits by him and grabs his hand, Derek looks at Stiles and smiles. "Derek I sort of wanted to continue from earlier." Stiles blushes

Derek smiles and leans in and strokes Stiles' cheek, Stiles blushes more then he leans in and connects his lips with Derek's. Derek smiles and Stiles leans in further, Derek pulls back and strokes his cheek. "Not too fast remember."

Stiles blushes, sucks on his bottom lip. Derek chuckles and Stiles smiles at him, "Thank you Derek."

Derek smiles, "Your welcome." Then Derek leans in and pecks Stiles' lips.

Stiles giggles, "Mmm I can't wait to see what you have planned for our first date."

Derek chuckles and says, "I just had an idea."

Stiles scoots down the couch away from Derek then he lays down and puts his head in Derek's lap. "What was it?"

Derek chuckles and starts running his hand through Stiles' hair. "It was this actually."

Stiles smiles, "That feels good."

Derek smiles and keeps running his hand through Stiles' hair, "Stiles Jeff told me he put Veronica in rehab." Derek looks down at Stiles as he is talking.

Stiles looks up at Derek, "I'm glad he finally decided to actually help her. Thank you for making him see the error of his ways."

Derek smiles, "No problem Stiles." They sit like that for a little while longer before Stiles yawns and gets more comfortable on Derek's lap and he falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank Agentdouble0negative2 for being my beta on this!**

Derek smiles and lays his head on the back of the couch. Derek doesn't realize he fell asleep until he wakes up._ Stiles wasn't laying on him anymore, Derek rubs his eyes and yawns, and then he hears sounds in the kitchen. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Hey Derek." Stiles says smiling. Derek notices Stiles looks pregnant._

_Derek smiles, "Hey babe, how is our girl?"_

_Stiles smiles and rubs his belly, "She's being cranky. Kicking up a storm."_

_Derek chuckles, "Our girl is going to be a great wolf, alpha just like her daddy."_

_Stiles smiles, "Yes, and James her beta."_

_Derek smiles bright. "What are you cooking?"_

"_Breakfast." Stiles says ominously_

_Derek chuckles, "Always a smartass."_

_Stiles grins, "But isn't that why you love me?"_

_Derek grins, "Nope, I love you for your body."_

_Stiles throws his hand towel at Derek, "Jerk." Stiles says grinning._

_Derek laughs, and then he walks closer and kisses Stiles. "Want me to get James up?"_

_Stiles smiles, "No Derek I want you to keep kissing me." Stiles leans up and connects their lips again._

_Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles back. Then Derek hears James calling his name. _Derek wakes up, "Yeah buddy?" Derek grumbles still sleepy.

"Wake up, wake up" James says bouncing on the couch

Derek cracks his eyes open and grabs James, pulling him onto his lap. James squeals, "You shouldn't jump on the couch buddy you could hurt yourself."

James snuggles into Derek, "Daddy said to wake you up for lunch."

Derek smiles, "Where is daddy?"

Stiles calls from the kitchen, "Daddy is in the kitchen."

Derek chuckles lifting James and carrying him into the kitchen, "Hey when did you wake up?"

Stiles smiles, "A few minutes ago. Did you have a good nap?"

Derek smiles, "Yeah I was having a great dream until knuckle head woke me."

Stiles chuckles, "Sorry I thought you might like to eat lunch before you call Laura. Oh by the way your dad said to call Laura."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah food sounds great. Hey would you like to meet Laura?"

Stiles smiles at Derek, "Yeah I would love to meet your whole family."

"Well how would you feel about meeting Laura say today?"

"I don't know Derek isn't that a bit fast?"

Derek smiles, "I don't think so but it's up to you."

Stiles thinks about it for a moment, "I'll think about it and give an answer after lunch."

Derek smiles and nods then he leans in and pecks Stiles' cheek. Stiles blushes slightly and Derek walks back into the living room and whispers to James, "Be my guard man?"

James looks at him confused and Derek chuckles, "I'm going to take a nap wake me when daddy gets the food done."

James giggles and nods then he starts playing with his toys. Derek smiles and closes his eyes.

Ten minutes later Derek wakes up to James shaking his arm. "Daddy coming." He says

Derek smiles and sits up, he picks James up and whispers, "Thanks buddy."

James smiles and snuggles into Derek. Stiles walks into the living room and see James curled in Derek's lap, his head in Derek's shoulder and Derek's arms wrapped around him protectively, then Derek leans down and kisses the top of James' forehead and says, "I love you buddy."

Stiles' heart swells then he hears James say, "I love you Derek."

Stiles smiles bright and in that moment he realizes Jeffrey was right, Derek isn't going to hurt them, but he still wants to go at a slow pace. Stiles smiles and walks over and sits by Derek. Stiles leans over and kisses James' head then he leans in and pecks Derek's lips. Derek smiles at him, "Hey."

"Hey Stiles, so James and I decided that if lunch isn't done yet your fired." Derek grins and James giggles

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Oh really. Well good thing lunch is done."

Derek smiles as James screams a yay. Stiles smiles and looks at Derek who is looking at him, they just stare at each other for a few minutes until James squirms in Derek's lap and says, "I'm hungry."

Derek chuckles, "I guess you want food."

James nods, "I'm dying."

Derek and Stiles both laugh. Derek stands up still holding James and walks into the kitchen. Derek sits James in a chair at the table and then he smiles at Stiles and asks, "Want me to serve it?"

"No I got it Derek you just sit down." Stiles says with a smile

Stiles makes three plates of mac n cheese and some chicken nuggets. He sits them down on the table and then he sits by Derek who grabs his hand under the table and he smiles. "Eat up."

James picks up a chicken nugget and starts eating. Derek and Stiles start eating their lunch. After a few moments of silent eating James says, "Daddy I want Derek to be my daddy to."

Stiles started choking on the chicken nugget he was chewing, Derek pats his back until he stops coughing. Derek gets up and gets Stiles a glass of water. Stiles drinks the whole glass then looks at Derek terrified, he has no clue what to say. Derek rubs his back and smiles then he says, "Thank you buddy, that means a lot. But I don't know yet, maybe in a few years. If it's okay with your dad I don't mind if you call me daddy." James smiles bright and they both look at Stiles.

Stiles looks away from the pleading look of his son and away from the loving look of Derek and towards the wall. Stiles stares at the wall for a moment and then looks back at them, Derek first. "We will talk about this later." Then he looks at James and says, "No buddy you can't call him daddy."

Derek and James both frown and start eating again. Once everyone had ate everything on their plates Stiles got up and took them to the sink. Derek and James went back into the living room. Stiles washes the dishes and then grabs the cordless house phone, he walks into the living room and says, "I have to make a call be back in a few." Then he walks outside but not far enough so Derek doesn't hear every word with his wolf hearing.

Stiles dials his dads number, the phone rings twice before a man picks up "Hey dad."

"_Stiles! How are you son?"_

"Great never better and terrified all at the same time. I need help dad."

"_What's wrong is James ok?" _John asks sounding worried

"Yeah James is fine. Dad are you sitting?"

"_Yeah Stiles why?"_

"Well I have a lot to tell you."

"_Ok son go ahead I'm listening."_

"Well dad I met someone while at work. His name is Derek and he's the best he loves James he loves me I love him. But we met a few days ago and you know me always cautious since Veronica."

"_So you're gay now?"_

Stiles laughs, "Yeah I guess so. But dad that's not what has me terrified."

"_What is then son?"_

"James loves Derek so much and just a few minutes ago he said that he wanted Derek to be his other daddy! I froze so Derek answered him for me. He said he appreciated that but he didn't know maybe in a few years. That was great I'm glad he said that then he said, that if it was ok with me James could call him daddy! I froze again but I told Derek we would talk and I told James he couldn't call him daddy." Stiles says sounding freaked out

"_Calm down Stiles breathe, it seems Derek loves you and James more than you love him. Which is ok but Stiles, it seems like James really loves him and wants him to stay around. Seeing as you met a few days ago you made the right choice saying no. Just tell Derek when you talk to him not to do that. Not to say things like that to James."_

Stiles sighs, "Dad you don't get it. I love him like I loved Veronica, even more I think."

John gasps, _"Wow Stiles."_

"Yeah I'm fucked."

John laughs, _"No you're not Stiles. Just listen to your heart."_

"But dad I don't want to get hurt again."

"_I have a feeling you won't be Stiles, but I definitely want to meet this guy."_

Stiles smiles, "Well when are you free?"

"_I'm free tomorrow. Want to meet at the park if the weather is nice?"_

"Yeah I think James would enjoy the park."

"_Ok son I'll see you tomorrow at the park around two."_

"See you then dad. Thanks I love you."

"_You're welcome son and I love you to."_

Stiles hangs up and walks back into the house he shuts the back door and leans against it with his eyes closed. Derek having heard everything and smelling that Stiles is confused scared annoyed and upset, he walks into the kitchen and walks over to Stiles and says, "I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't mean to upset you. Instead of calling Laura I'm just going to go to my parents' house. I'll see you later Stiles." Then Derek turns to leave the kitchen to say good bye to James but Stiles grabs his wrist and pulls him into a kiss.

Derek is surprised but he kisses back, Stiles moves his lips hungrily with Derek's. After a minute or two Stiles pulls back and lays his head on Derek's chest and mumbles, "Don't leave."


	10. Chapter 10

**Super sorry for the late update! i was going to update days ago but i accidentally deleted the documet and had to redo the the end. But its here now! thank Agentdouble0negative2 for her input! the end wouldn't be the same without it. Also i just got over a cold i had for a week.  
><strong>

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and holds him close, he says "Ok I won't leave." Derek buries his face in Stiles' hair. Stiles takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

With his face still in Derek's chest Stiles says, "I love you Derek."

Derek smiles, "I love you to Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "I wouldn't mind James calling you daddy but that wouldn't be moving fast that would be jumping right into a family. We haven't been on a date, yet I'm in love with you my son wants you to be his other daddy and I'm ok with it all. So screwed up."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah it is a little messed up, but Stiles if the fact we haven't been on date is bugging you that much. What do you say to movies Sunday?"

Stiles smiles and looks up at Derek, "Movies sound great. Dad wants to meet you. James and I are meeting him at the park at two tomorrow."

Derek smiles, "I'll be there. Do you want to watch a scary movie? Or maybe a romantic one."

Stiles grins, "That's pretty specific. What movies did you have in mind?"

Derek grins, "The Vow, The Devil Inside, and The Woman in Black."

Stiles smiles, "I really want to see The Vow."

Derek smiles, "The Vow it is."

Just then James walks into the kitchen and sees Stiles in Derek's arms and Derek lean down to kiss him. When Derek's lips touch Stiles' James covers his face with his teddy bear and says, "Ewe."

Derek and Stiles hear James speak and they break apart and look at him. They both laugh and Derek walks over and sweeps him up in his arms. "Sorry buddy."

James moves his teddy bear from his face and looks at Derek and then Stiles. Then he says, "I'm thirsty."

Stiles smiles, "Okay buddy." Stiles walks over to the fridge and grabs a juice box. Stiles pokes the straw into it, Derek sits James down and Stiles hands him the juice box.

"Thank you." Then he starts walking back out of the kitchen.

Stiles smiles, "Your welcome buddy." Then Stiles turns to Derek and starts giggling

Derek smiles and pulls Stiles close, chuckling. "Ewe."

Stiles laughs, "I can't believe he saw us."

Derek chuckles, "Apparently us kissing is ewe."

Stiles laughs, "Well he is five. Apparently he can give us kisses but we can't give each other kisses."

Derek grins, "Yeah lets go smother him in kisses."

Stiles laughs, "Lets."

Stiles grabs Derek's hand and pulls him into the living room. Stiles sits on the couch and Derek beside him. "James come here buddy."

James looks up and says, "I in trouble?"

Stiles smiles, "No baby you're not in trouble."

James smiles and hops up he walks over to Stiles who picks him up and sits him on his lap. "So you think when Derek kisses me is ewe."

James nods, "Because he not supposed to."

"Why am I not supposed to buddy?" Derek asks

"Cause you not." James says.

Stiles smiles, "James, Derek is daddy's boyfriend that means its ok for Derek to kiss me."

Derek smiles and James says, "But him not daddy to."

"No baby he's not daddy to. But he might be later. Right now he is still Derek but daddy loves him."

James smiles, "Ok Daddy, I play now?"

Stiles chuckles, "No me and Derek have to give you something."

James smiles and then Stiles and Derek start kissing all over his face and he giggles. He slaps feebly at their faces trying to get them to quit. "Stop it." James squeals while still giggling.

Derek looks at Stiles, "What do you think do we stop?"

Stiles grins, "Nope he needs more." Then he keeps kissing all over his face. Derek grins and keeps kissing James' face as well. After a minute of kissing all over James Derek's phone starts ringing.

Derek pulls it out of his pocket and sees that its Laura, Derek frowns, "I have to get this, I'll be back when she's done yelling at me."

Stiles grins, "Ok Derek."

Derek walks out the back door and answers the phone. "Hello Laura."

"_Omg I'm so glad I got you Laura's in labor!"_

"Stephanie! Is she ok? What hospital?" Derek yells

"_Um the hospital in town idiot! She's in pain but she's fine."_

Derek frowns, "I'll be right there!"

"_Hurry!"_ Then the line went dead.

Derek rushes back inside he kisses Stiles and James good bye, but before he can get out the door Stiles grabs his wrist. "Hey calm down, what's wrong?"

Derek takes a deep breath. "My sister is in labor I have to get to Beacon Hills general"

Stiles says, "Let me change James and get changed my self then we will all go. If you don't mind."

Derek smiles, "I don't mind but hurry."

Stiles nods then picks James up and carries him to his room and changes him into clothes that don't have macaroni and grape juice on them. Then he says, "Go back and wait with Derek buddy." Then he calls over his shoulder to Derek as he's walking to his bedroom, "Go ahead and get James in his car seat."

Derek walks outside and puts James in his car seat then he gets situated in the passenger. Stiles comes out and gets in the driver side and they drive to the hospital. Stiles is holding Derek's hand so he won't get up and pace. "Derek calm down, I'm sure everything is fine."

Derek looks over at Stiles and leans in to kiss him. Stiles kisses him back, moving his lips slowly and sweetly with Derek's until Derek pulls back and rests his forehead against Stiles' "What would I do without you?"

Stiles smiles, "Pace like a nervous father not a brother."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah, and I wouldn't be happy."

"Aww." Stiles pecks Derek's lips. "I'm happy to Derek."

Derek moves his forehead from Stiles' after pecking his lips. They sit there for a few more minutes before a nurse comes over, "Are you the Hale family?"

"Yes we are." Stiles said and Derek smiles at the fact Stiles said he's part of the hale family.

"Well Laura is resting now but you can go back and see her." The nurse said

Derek smiles, "Thank you nurse. James buddy come on."

James scampers over from the play area. Stiles grabs James' hand and Derek James' other hand.  
>"You two make a cute couple." Says the nurse turning to lead the way to Laura's room.<p>

"They do, don't they." Says a male voice from behind Stiles and Derek.

Derek smiles and turns around, "Dad. I was wondering where you two were."

"Well you know your father Derek always running behind." Says Sarah

Stiles smiles watching them. "Dad mom this is Stiles and James." Derek says motioning to Stiles then James. "Stiles this is Jeffrey my Father and Sarah my lovely mother." Derek says.

Stiles shakes Jeffrey's hand then hugs Sarah. "It's nice to meet you both."

James lets go of Stiles' hand and offers it to Jeffrey, "I'm James." Jeffrey chuckles and shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you James."

Then James holds his hand out to Sarah, but Stiles says, "No buddy you hug the ladies. Or kiss their hand."

James nods and walks closer to Sarah hugging her. Sarah chuckles, "It's nice to meet you James."

James walks back over to Derek and Stiles and grabs their hands again. Then everyone turns to look at the nurse. "We are ready to see Laura now." Says Stiles

The nurse nods and says, "Follow me."

**Also im not sure when the next chapter will be up**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- I apologize for the really late update. i was stuck for a moment and then a new story idea came to me. It is called Is it fate? Go check it out. :D im writing it with a friend. Thank Agentdouble0negative2 for her input. without her i wouldnt be as confident in this story. **

They follow the nurse to a room where a young woman is sleeping, the blonde woman sitting by her bed looks up and smiles. "She gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Laura named him Derek."

Derek smiles brightly, "She named him after me?"

The blonde woman smiles and nods, "Yeah she did, Derek Jeffrey Hale."

"That's wonderful dear, how is Laura?" Sarah asks

"She's tired but she will be happy to see you guys when she wakes up." Says the blonde

"Daddy can I see the baby?" James asks

"I don't know buddy ask Derek." Stiles smiles.

James walks over and tugs on Derek's shirt, "Yeah buddy?"

"I wanna see the baby." James says

Derek smiles and picks him up, "Ok let's go see the baby." Derek carries James down the hall to the nursery, while Stiles follows him.

"Which one is it?" James asks

"That one in the blue blanket with his hand in his mouth." Derek answers

James smiles, "He's pretty."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah he is." James yawns and snuggles into Derek. "Are you tired buddy?"

James nods and yawns again. "James you want to go home and go to sleep?" Stiles asks

"No daddy." James mumbles "Sleep here."

Derek chuckles, "I don't mind holding him while he sleeps."

Stiles smiles and turns to head back to the room. When they arrive someone has set up the chair as a bed. Derek walks over and lays James down in it and then covers him with the blanket.

Jeffrey walks over to Stiles, "Hello Stiles, it's nice to meet you."

Stiles smiles at him, "I must agree. I realized earlier you were right about Derek. Thank you."

Jeffrey smiles, "I'm glad. What made you realize?"

"I was standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen watching and James was in Derek's lap and he looked up and said I love you Derek and Derek replied with I love you to buddy." Stiles says smiling.

Jeffrey smiles bright, "That's sweet."

Derek walks over from talking to the blonde, Stiles still doesn't know the name of but he assumes its Stephanie the women that is with Laura. "Hey." Stiles says as Derek wraps his arms around him.

"Hi." Derek says pulling Stiles close.

Jeffrey smiles at them. "So I take it you took my advice and talked to him." He says looking at Stiles.

"Yeah he chewed me out good." Derek said grinning.

Stiles smiles and nods at Jeffrey, Stiles wonders why Derek is being so affectionate but he doesn't mind it.

Jeffrey laughs, "So Stiles you wear the pants in the relationship?"

Stiles laughs, "We don't know yet." He winks

Jeffrey chuckles, "I like you Stiles, you will fit in great with the family. If you love shopping you might just be Laura's new best friend."

Stiles laughs, "Shopping is fun when I have the money." Jeffrey looks at Derek and Stiles notices "I made Derek promise not to buy me fancy things or spoil James with toys or take me to a lot fancy restaurants. You know not flash his money around." Stiles smiles and Derek nods,

"Fancy dinners sometimes but not a lot and new toys for James but not all the time." Derek kisses the top of Stiles' head

"Stiles I do believe you wear the pants in this relationship. My son is already whipped." Jeffrey says grinning but before Derek can reply Sarah walks over

"Oh don't you go bugging Derek, you're whipped to." She says

Stiles laughs and high fives Sarah. Derek smiles, "I may be whipped dad but I don't mind." Then Derek tilts Stiles' head back and connects their lips.

Stiles blushes and kisses Derek back, then when Derek pulls out of the kiss he smiles down at Stiles who is blushing. "Besides I think it's James that has me whipped not Stiles." They all laugh

"You two make a lovely couple." Says the blonde, She holds her hand out to Stiles and he shakes it. "I'm Stephanie by the way."

Stiles smiles, "Nice to meet you, I'm Stiles."

Derek kisses Stiles head and says, "I'll be right back I need to talk to my dad."

Stiles nods, "Okay I'll be here surrounded by women."

Derek chuckles as he walks with Jeffrey out into the hall. "What is it son?"

Derek frowns, "How do I tell Stiles our secret? When do I tell Stiles our secret?"

Jeffrey sighs, "I can't answer the second question, that's up to you. But the first one, I would say as soon as possible."

Derek looks up at his father, "But what if he's scared of me and never wants to see me again?"

Jeffrey looks his son in the eye, "Derek if he really is your mate then yes he may be frightened at first but if you give him time he will come around and accept you."

Derek nods, "What about James?"

"James is young he will probably think it's awesome and he can grow up knowing so he's use to it." Jeffrey says

"Yeah I think I'll tell Stiles after our date." Derek says

"Not that soon Derek, let Stiles understand his feelings first. He may still be confused about the whole thing and if u add the fact you're a werewolf in it might break him."

"Break him?"

Jeffrey sighs, "Yeah he may freak out and start ignoring you and his feelings."

Derek whimpers, "Dad I can't lose him."

Jeffrey pats his shoulder, "You won't son not if you're careful."

Back in the room Stiles is sitting by James' sleeping body. "You know the way Derek and I met and this whole thing started is like straight out of a romantic comedy."

Sarah and Stephanie look at him, "What do you mean?" Stephanie says

"We met while I was working; he kept trying to talk to me. So I figured he was just a nice guy trying to help a stressed person. So I said we could talk after I got off. But then the school called and I had to go get James. But before I left something in me made me leave a note with my number. I didn't expect him to call but he did and here we are." Stiles says and then he looks up from James body to see them grinning like crazy people. "What?" He asks

"That's so romantic!" Stephanie says

"Yes very sweet!" Says Sarah

"Tell us more, I have a feeling you left out some great stuff." Says Stephanie

Stiles chuckles, "I only left out, Derek holding me so I wouldn't pace, Derek threating the doctor when he was and asshole to me and a couple cute moments with James." Stiles grins at them

"Tell us tell us!" Says Stephanie, "I wanna hear about Derek threatening the doctor."

Stiles chuckles, "Well the doctor is family, long story, he was being an ass about never getting to see James and we started fighting I said some stuff and he turned around and raised his fist and was about to punch me wen Derek grabbed him and pushed him into a wall and told him to never raise his fist at me again or he would wish he was never born."

"Awww that's so sweet! He was protecting you." Stephanie says,

"I wanna hear about the cute moments with James." Sarah says

Stiles smiles, "Well when James and Derek first met, James held out his little hand and Derek shook it and said 'Good man' which made James mention that Derek called him a man. Two days before James told me he had a girlfriend, so I told him when he said that Derek called him a man, that he still couldn't have a girlfriend. Which led Derek and him into talking about the girl, and then Derek taught him a new phrase."

"Well what was it? You can't leave us hanging!" Stephanie says

Stiles chuckles, "You're bumming me out."

They all laugh, "Derek is such a dork sometimes." Says Laura who woke up in time to catch the end of the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**The idea for James to call Derek daddy and him respond was given to me by Agentdouble0negative2 :D so thank her for the cuteness of this chapter lol.**

Stiles smiles at Laura, "Hello you must be Laura. I'm Stiles, Derek's boyfriend." Stiles walks over and shakes her hand.

Laura shakes his hand with a firm grip, "Nice to meet you. Where is Derek?"

Stiles takes his hand back, "He's out in the hall with your father."

Just then a nurse comes in to check on her. "Aw you're awake. I'm just going to check a few things then I'll bring you your baby boy."

Laura and everyone smiles at the nurse. The nurse walks over to a monitor and writes some things down on her clipboard. When she finishes she looks at Stiles, "Are you the father?"

Stiles shakes his head no, "No ma'am."

"The father isn't in the picture but my girlfriend is here." Laura says.

The nurses eye widen slightly, "Oh my apologies. I'll go get him"

Laura smiles and then starts giggling, "Well I guess beens you're the only male in the room it was a good assumption."  
>Stiles laughs, "Yeah I guess so. Laura this little man here is James, my son." Stiles motions to James' sleeping form.<p>

Laura smiles bright, "Our kids are going to be great friends."

Stiles smiles bright and gets up to hug her. Laura hugs him tight. "I love you guys. I thought Derek was great, you guys are awesome."

They all laugh and thank him. "Well it looks like I lost Stiles to the women." Derek says to Jeffrey as the walk back in and Stiles is hugging them all.

Stiles smiles bright when he hears Derek's voice, "Nope but you might have to share me with Laura."

Laura laughs, "Oh honey Derek doesn't share."

Derek chuckles, "I might share my awesome boyfriend with my awesome sister."

Stiles grins, "Laura when you're out of here. You and Derek should come over. I'm sure James would love that."

Jeffrey walks over and says, "Part of the family already I see."

Stiles grins, "Yeah I guess so. You guys have to meet my dad. He's the sheriff of Beacon hills."

"We would love to Stiles." Sarah says.

"Stiles we should take James home and put him to bed." Derek says

Stiles smiles, "In a few, I want to meet Derek first."

Derek chuckles, "Okay."

Just then the nurse walks in with a little baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket and she walks over to Laura and places him in Laura's arms. Laura smiles at the nurse, "Thank you."

The nurse nods and leaves the room. Derek walks over to the bed, "You named him after me."

Laura smiles, "Yeah you and dad."

Derek smiles, "Thank you."

"You're welcome bro." Laura smiles down at the baby in her arms

Five minutes later Laura looks up and smiles at Stiles, "You wanna hold him?"

Stiles' eyes widen, "Me?"

Laura smiles sweetly, "Yeah."

Stiles walks over to the bed and holds his arms out, Laura places baby Derek in his arms.

"Aww baby you look adorable holding him." Derek says

Stiles blushes because Derek called him baby. "You think so? I want another kid but I don't see it happening."

Derek grins, "You never know." He walks over and kisses Stiles lightly.

Stiles kisses him back with a smile. Stiles stands there holding baby Derek, while Derek goes and sits down by James.

James wakes up slightly, "Daddy?"

Stiles doesn't hear him but Derek does, "Yeah buddy?"

James smiles and crawls into Derek's lap and says at normal volume, "I love you daddy."

Stiles turns around to answer him when he sees him in Derek's lap. Stiles' heart skips a beat and his face lights up with a bright smile. He turns and carefully hands baby Derek back to Laura. He walks over to Derek and whispers in his ear, "I love you so much right now." Then he kisses his lips.

Derek smiles bright knowing his entire family minus Stephanie heard that. Derek whispers back, "I love you to Stiles."

Stiles smiles and lays his head on Derek's shoulder and then he covers his mouth as he yawns. Sarah smiles, "Derek why don't you take Stiles and James home. They look beat."

Derek nods, "That's good idea momma. Come on Stiles let me drive you home."

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch." Stiles yawns again

Derek smiles, "Thank you Stiles. Come on I'll carry James."

Stiles nods and gets up he hugs everyone goodbye and grabs Derek's hand and they walk out to the parking lot. Derek gets James in his car seat and then gets in the driver side while Stiles is half asleep in the passenger side.

Derek drives to Stiles' house and he gets James out of the back and then wakes Stiles up and helps him inside. Derek helps Stiles into his bed still fully dressed and he covers him, all while holding James in one arm.

Then Derek takes James to his room and gets him into his Pjs and puts him in bed and tucks him in. "Night daddy."

Derek smiles bright and kisses his forehead, "Night buddy, sweet dreams."

Derek then goes to the hall closet and looks for a blanket. He finds two, he goes back to the living room and sets one blanket up as a pillow and lies down and covers up with the other. He falls asleep to the sound of the heartbeats of the two people he loves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the super late update! i know i promised some of you it would only be a day or two but i hit a road block. i am sorry**** that it took longer. but its here now and im a third of the way done with 14. Thank Agentdouble0negative2 for her imput on james :D i dont upload till she reads over it. lol**

Derek wakes up the next morning to the sound of Stiles telling James to get off him. Derek opens his eyes to see James sitting on his stomach staring at him. "Morning buddy."

James smiles, "You stay."

Derek chuckles, "Yeah I stayed."

James smiles and lies down on Derek. "You daddy now."

Derek looks at Stiles and he nods, "Yeah buddy I'm daddy now."

"Yay!"

Derek chuckles and wraps his arms lightly around the boy, "I'm going to meet grandpa with you today."

James looks up at Derek, "Really?"

Stiles walks over picks James up, "Yes Derek is going with us. You go get washed up. I have to talk to Derek." Stiles sits James on his feet and he runs to the bathroom.

Derek sits up so Stiles can sit down. Stiles smiles and sits by him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Stiles smiles and leans closer and whispers, "This" before kissing Derek passionately.

Derek smiles bright and kisses him back, he moves his right hand to the back of Stiles' head. Stiles moves his hands to Derek's face and then he pulls back slowly. Breathing heavy Derek says, "What was that for?"

Stiles chuckles, "For being perfect."

Derek grins, "I'm not perfect Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "Coulda fooled me."

Derek grins and leans in to kiss Stiles again, he presses his lips lightly to Stiles' and Stiles moves his lips with Derek's. They kiss for a few minutes till Stiles pulls back again. "I love you so much Derek."

Derek smiles, "I love you too Stiles, you and James."

Stiles smiles, "I had a dream about you last night Derek. It was amazing, you were a beautiful black wolf. Your family was also wolves. You kept telling me not to be afraid, but I wasn't scared of you I was excited." Stiles shakes his head as if to clear the thoughts away, he looks Derek in the eye, "It felt so real."

Derek is smiling big and bright, he pulls Stiles in for another kiss. He kisses him excitedly and Stiles chuckles when the kiss ends. "I love you so much Stiles."

Stiles hugs Derek and Derek hugs him back, "I can't wait for you to meet my dad, he'll love you."

Derek smiles, "I can't wait to meet him. It's only seven, what are we doing till then?"

Stiles smiles, "I figured we could spend the day home. You and I curled up on the couch watching a movie while James plays with his toys in his room."

Derek smiles, "I love that idea." Just then James comes into the living room with wet hands.

Stiles chuckles, "Why didn't you dry your hands buddy?"

James grins and walks over and wipes his hands on Derek's arm. Derek laughs and picks James up, "I'll get you for that little man."

James squeals, "No daddy."

Stiles smiles and gets up and kisses Derek lightly on the lips and then he walks into the kitchen and grabs an orange juice bottle. "Derek try not torture him too much. We need him alive."

Derek laughs, "Ok Stiles." Then he starts tickling James who squeals with laughter.

Stiles sits at the table thinking of his dream. "It felt so real. Like it actually happen." Stiles mumbles to himself.

Hearing this Derek decides he needs to call his dad. But for now he needed to tickle James. Derek tickles James for a few minutes until Stiles comes back in and sits on the couch. "James why don't you play in your room."

James smiles, "Okay daddy." Derek puts James down and he walks over to Stiles and hugs him.

"I love you baby boy." Stiles says.

"I love you to daddy." James then goes to his room and starts playing.

Derek smiles at Stiles, "Hey I'm going to call my dad. I shouldn't be long, if you want to put the movie in and get it ready."

Stiles nods, "Okay hurry back."

Derek frowns slightly, he can smell the confusion on him. Derek gets up and leaves the house, he walks out back. Derek calls the house, it rings and rings then voicemail. "Dad I need to talk to you. Stiles had a dream about the family. Call me back, love you guys." Then he hangs up and walks back inside.

Derek walks back in and sits on the couch then he pulls Stiles close. Stiles snuggles himself into Derek's side. Derek smiles, "What are we watching?"

Stiles grins, "How do you feel about psycho killers?"

Derek chuckles, "A scary movie. What if James comes in?"

Stiles frowns then he smiles, "Your right. We could watch something else."

Derek holds Stiles to him when he tries to get up, "Stiles what's wrong?"

Stiles looks up at him and sighs, "It's my dream, I swear it was real. But it couldn't have been because I'm looking at you, you're human."

Derek smiles slightly, "Stiles promise me something?"

Stiles nods "Yeah."

"Promise not to think about your dream anymore. I will help you clarify it later after our date." Derek says with a grin.

Stiles chuckles, "Okay Derek, I won't think about it anymore." Stiles leans up to kiss Derek.

Derek kisses him back and after a minute Stiles breaks the kiss and moves to sit in Derek's lap. He kisses him again. Derek loves this, having Stiles in his lap and his arms around him, kissing him, touching him, loving him. Then Derek hears James coming and he breaks the kiss.

Stiles is breathing hard and he just looks at Derek then he goes in for another kiss when he hears James' feet shuffling down the hallway. Stiles leans closer and whispers in Derek's ear. "We should leave James with grandpa. Have the night for ourselves."

Derek smiles, "Sounds great but let's do that another night."

Stiles frowns and moves off Derek to sit by him. "Why not tonight?"

"Well tell me, you want to have sex?"

Stiles blushes, "Maybe."

Derek smiles slightly, "Then another night. I don't want to have sex yet. I want to wait till after we have been on a few dates."

Stiles smiles bright, "You really are perfect."

Derek laughs and at that moment James enters the living room and Derek smells blood. Derek gets up and goes over to James.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- i shall now relive you of your worries about james. :)**

James has a bite on his hand and Derek mutters 'shit'. James is trying not to cry, "It hurts daddy."

"I know baby come on we have to get you to the hospital." Derek says

Hearing that Stiles gets up and goes over. "Why the hospital?"

"He was bit by a spider." Derek says.

"What did the spider look like buddy?" Stiles asks

"Brown." James says

Derek picks James up and carries him outside and sits him in his car seat in the jeep. Stiles grabs his keys and follows. Derek sits in the back with James to help keep him calm. "You're going to be fine buddy."

James nods and lays his head on Derek's arm. Stiles pulls up at the hospital a few minutes later. Derek carries James in and Jeff was walking by, just about to go home for the day. He notices Derek carrying James, he walks over.

"What happen?"

"He was bit by a brown recluse."

Jeff nods and says, "Follow me, I'll fix him up. Where is Stiles?" Then he walks down the hallway.

Derek follows him to a room "He's parking the jeep."

Jeff pulls out a syringe and James starts crying "No daddy. No."

Derek realizes his baby is scared of needles, "Hey James look at me."

James looks away from Jeff and to Derek with tears running down his face. Derek wipes the tears away. "The nice doctor needs to use that so you can better. If you look at me and keep talking you will be fine. You won't even feel it."

While Derek is talking to James Jeff walks over and swabs his arm with an alcohol wipe, James looks at him and Jeff has the syringe hidden from his sight. When Jeff stops wiping at his arm he smiles at James and James smiles back then he looks at Derek. "Okay daddy."

Stiles walks over just then having finally found a parking spot and made it to the room. "Hey buddy you okay?"

"Yeah daddy." Then Jeff sticks James while he's distracted and pushes the medicine through the syringe into his arm and James screams because the medicine burns.

Jeff pulls the needle out and Derek pulls James into his chest as he cries. Jeff wipes the area again and then puts a band aid over it. He looks at Derek and Derek smiles slightly and nods. Jeff then looks at Stiles. "Stiles I'm going to write a prescription of antibiotics for him. He needs to take one every day until they are gone."

Stiles nods, "Thanks again Jeff."

Jeff nods then writes down something on a pad a paper. He tears a sheet off and hands it to Stiles. "He will be fine. But if the bite doesn't start clearing up in a few days come back to see me."

Stiles nods and then Jeff leaves the room and signs out and goes home. Stiles looks at Derek who is still holding James while he buries his face in Derek's chest and cries. Stiles rubs James' back, "Hey buddy you're okay."

Derek smiles and says, "Let's go home buddy."

James looks up at Derek and nods, "Okay." James turns and holds his arms out to Stiles. Stiles smiles and picks him up.

"Hey Derek instead of going back to my place, can we go to yours?" Stiles asks

Derek is surprised, "Yeah sure, but there isn't anything for James to do."

Stiles smiles, "He needs to sleep."

"Okay, my place it is. Wanna ride in back with James and I drive?"

Stiles thinks about it and then he nods, "Yeah."

Derek smiles and grabs the keys out Stiles' pocket and walks out as Stiles follows. Derek gets in the jeep and starts it. Stiles gets James in his car seat and then he gets in and buckles up. Derek drives to his house.

Stiles looks up at the nice house. "You live here, yet you spend all your time at my apartment. Why?"

Derek turns the jeep off and turns in his seat to look at Stiles, "Because you and James are there, not here."

Stiles grins slightly, "You're a sap Derek. Did you know that?"

Derek laughs, "No I didn't." He winks at Stiles who laughs.

Derek gets out and unbuckles James from his car seat. James curls into Derek's chest still asleep, Derek carries him inside and lays him in his bed. Derek covers him and tucks him in, and then he goes back to the entry way where Stiles is waiting. Derek smiles, "Follow me."

Stiles nods and Derek walks off and into the living room. He sits on the couch and Stiles sits beside him. "Derek tell me seriously. Why haven't you been home in the past few days? Why stay with us?"

Derek looks hurt, "Do you not want me to stay anymore?"

Stiles scoots closer so their hips are touching and he strokes the back of Derek's neck. "That's not it. I just don't want you and James to get use to you sleeping there."

Derek chuckles, "I think James already is, and I understand. You feel like we are moving too fast."

Stiles smiles slightly, "Yes I do. I feel like you are going to wanna move in or something."

Derek laughs, "Stiles if I said no to sex with a guy like you, I don't think I'll be asking to move in, or in this case, asking you to move in anytime soon."

Stiles smiles, "Your dad was right. You are very sweet and understanding."

Derek smiles, "My dad said I was sweet?"

Stiles laughs, "No I added that."

Derek chuckles, "I thought so. If you want I can stay here tonight, you and James go home."

Stiles frowns slightly then he sighs, "I lied, it's not you or James I'm worried about getting used to it. It's me."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Stiles you didn't need to lie. Just tell me."

Stiles frowns, "I want you around Derek. I want you close, I don't wanna be away from you for too long. Feeling like that scares me, what if we have a fight and you leave us?"

Derek frowns at Stiles, "I would never leave you and James. The fight would have to be world war 3 big before I even thought about it."

Stiles laughs, "World war 3 huh?"

Derek grins, "Yep, and I understand Stiles, I feel the same. That's why I have been staying with you guys. I wasn't joking earlier when you asked why I spend all my time at your apartment."

Stiles nods, "Can I tell you something else?"

"Stiles you can tell me anything." Derek says with a smile

Stiles smiles, "There was more to the dream I had, but I didn't tell you because it was very strange!"

Derek nods very curious, "Go on, you can tell me."

Stiles smiles, "I was pregnant. At least 3 months."

Stiles looks at Derek expecting a 'Wtf' face but instead he sees a bright smile. Derek leans over and kisses Stiles' surprised face. Stiles kisses back, and after a few minutes Derek pulls back and pecks his lips. "I do believe I love your dream."

Stiles laughs, "Yeah me too."

"Did you know what gender the baby was?"

Stiles frowns, "No I didn't."

Derek grins, "You like to be surprised don't you."

Stiles laughs, "Yeah, when veronica was pregnant we didn't want to know the sex."

Derek chuckles and thinks 'Well now my dream makes sense'. Stiles snuggles closer to Derek and at that moment Derek's phone vibrates in his pocket and it tickles Stiles' leg. "Wow Derek if snuggling makes you that excited." Stiles grins and snuggles closer.

Derek laughs and pulls his phone out, he looks at it and sees that it's his parents' house. "Stiles that's probably my father I have to take it. I'll be right back."

Stiles nods and kisses Derek quickly, "I'll be here waiting."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles back and then leaves the room. Derek walks out onto the front porch and answers the phone, "Hello."

"_Derek what was Stiles' dream about?" Jeffrey says sounding out of breath_

"Dad you okay?" Derek asks a little worried at his breathless sounding father.

"_Yeah son I'm fine, your mother and I just got back from a run. Now tell me what was the dream."_

Derek chuckles, "Okay. He dreamt that the family was wolves, he says I was beautiful black wolf and that I kept telling him not to be afraid. Then he says he wasn't scared he was excited. Then he just told me that he was also pregnant, at least three months."

"_I see, and have you had a similar dream before?" Jeffrey asked no longer breathless_

"Not exactly, I have dreamt of him pregnant twice. The second time we talked about the baby being a great wolf. I was alpha in the dream." Derek says hoping the last bit doesn't upset his father

"_Well Derek I can tell you this, you will most likely get Stiles pregnant if you two have sex. Also I don't think you have to worry about him being scared of you when you tell him about our secret. Just word it properly." Jeff says sounding serious and relaxed at the same time_

Derek smiles glad his being alpha didn't upset his father, "Thank you dad, and about me being alpha…"

"_Don't worry about it son, Dreams are what we wish for. You wish to be alpha one day. It's okay." _

Derek smiles bright, "Thanks dad. If you were here I would hug you."

_Jeffrey laughs, "Your welcome son, now go be with your mate."_

Derek smiles at that excited that he now knows for sure that Stiles is his mate. "Okay Dad, I love you guys."

"_We love you to Derek." Jeffrey says then hangs up._

Derek is smiling big and bright when he walks back into the living room. He sits by Stiles and Stiles snuggles up to his side again. "It's eleven Derek, we have to meet my father soon."

Derek smiles, "Can't wait."

**DJDarkPixie I am considering what you said about the baby situation. but only 1**


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles and Derek stay on the couch for a little longer just cuddling before Stiles' stomach growls and they laugh. "What would you like to eat baby?"

Stiles grins and leans up to peck Derek's lips "I don't care."

Derek chuckles, "What was that for?"

Stiles smiles, "That's the second time you called me baby."

Derek blushes slightly, "Oh, I didn't realize it just kinda came out."

Stiles chuckles, "I like it."

Derek smiles and pecks Stiles' lips, "Wait second? When was the first?"

Stiles laughs, "In the hospital when I was holding baby Derek. You said, 'Aww baby you look so cute holding him.' Or something like that."

Derek chuckles, "I see, well if you like I can call you baby more often."

Stiles smiles, "I wouldn't mind."

Derek pecks his lips and then gets up and drags Stiles to the kitchen. "I haven't been home in two days so some of this might be bad."

Stiles laughs, "Okay." He looks in the fridge and sees strawberries and whipped cream, he gets a dirty thought and Derek smells his arousal. His cock twitches and he walks over to the fridge right beside Stiles and takes a deep breath and savors the smell.

"You smell so good." Derek says then realizes he just said that. "In a totally non creepy way."

Stiles laughs his head still in the fridge, "You smell good to Derek. Hey I had a thought." He looks to the side and happens to notice the slight bulge in Derek's pants. Stiles swallows his mouth suddenly watery and looks up at Derek.

"Yeah, what was it?" Derek asks not missing Stiles eyeing his crotch for a moment

"Strawberries and whip cream." Stiles says

Derek turns away from Stiles when he feels his eyes start to burn. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back." Derek rushes outside and takes deep breaths of air through his nose, trying to clear his head of Stiles' scent.

Stiles is confused with Derek's sudden actions. "Where his eyes blue?" Stiles asks himself outloud.

Derek hears him and mutters "Shit." He shakes his head and takes a few more deep breaths, then he walks back inside.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles asks when Derek walks back into the kitchen.

Derek notices Stiles making a sandwich and smiles glad he abandoned the strawberries and whip cream, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that."

Stiles nods with a smile, "I uh I noticed that you were excited earlier. I decided the strawberries and whip cream wouldn't be a good idea."

Derek smiles, "Yes I was excited, you make me excited." Derek walks over behind Stiles and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses at his neck. He mumbles, "The way you smell drives me crazy. I love it."

Stiles moans quietly and tilts his head back and to the side, giving Derek more space to kiss and without knowing it, submitting to Derek. Derek growls very quietly and kisses the new space of neck.

Stiles moans again, "Derek."

Derek is now sucking on a spot, "Mmm"

Stiles pushes his body back into Derek's till they are flush together. "Feels good."

Derek smiles and bites down gently on the spot where he had been sucking. Stiles gasps and shudders and his smell of arousal sky rocketed. Derek moaned quietly and rocked his hips into Stiles' backside. Then he pulls away from Stiles and takes a few steps away.

Stiles whines, "God that felt good. I wish you wouldn't have quit."

Derek's eyes are burning bright blue and he shakes his head. Derek takes a breath but that makes it worse, his eyes burn brighter. Stiles starts to turn around and see why Derek didn't respond. "Please don't turn around Stiles." Derek says sounding strained.

Derek closes his eyes just in case Stiles doesn't listen to him. Stiles turns around anyway and sees Derek with his eyes closed. He looks to be concentrating on something. "Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, why won't you open your eyes?"

"It's nothing Stiles. Take your food into the living room I'll be right there." Derek says hoping Stiles will listen

Stiles walks closer and touches his cheek, "Derek open your eyes."

Derek shakes his head, "No."

Stiles strokes his eyelids, "Please."

Derek frowns, "No you won't like what you see." Derek feels his eyes burn brighter with Stiles so close, touching him.

Stiles stretches up and pecks Derek's lips, "I love you Derek. Open your eyes please."

Derek sighs and opens his eyes. They are burning bright blue. Stiles gasps but he stays where he is, his hand still on Derek's face. "How?"

Derek leans into Stiles' hand, "You're not scared?"

Stiles smiles, "No I'm not."

Derek smiles bright and lifts Stiles in a big hug. "Thank you god."

Stiles laughs and hugs Derek back, then Derek sits him back down. "So tell me Derek. How?"

Derek frowns slightly, "I promise to tell you after we get back from meeting your dad."

Stiles nods, "Okay, Speaking of which we should leave soon."

Derek nods his eyes finally back to green, "If you won't tell me how. Will you tell me why?"

"Why what?" Derek asks

"Why they did that. What caused it?"

Derek smiles, "You did."

Stiles laughs, "Wow, how exactly did I cause it?"

Derek grins, "I'll explain everything after we meet your dad, I promise."

Stiles nods, "Okay Der."

"Did you just call me Der?"

"No I said Derek."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "No I'm sure you said Der."

Stiles laughs, "Huh sorry." Then he grabs his sandwich and walks into the living room.

Derek follows and sits by Stiles. "Don't be sorry, it can be your nickname for me, like baby is mine for you." Derek smiles and steals a bite of Stiles' sandwich.

"Hey bad wolfy." Stiles' eyes widen "Shit sorry, I was thinking of my dream again and it kinda just slipped out."

Derek chews and swallows the bite of sandwich, "It's okay, so you really like 'wolf me'?"

Stiles chuckles, "Well I don't know really. But I do like the idea."

Derek nods, "That's cool." Then he steals another bite.

Stiles frowns and hands Derek the sandwich. "I'll make another one."

Derek frowns, "Sorry." He takes the sandwich. "So I guess on our date you aren't going to want to share food?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "I don't mind sharing food with you Derek, but a sandwich is only so big."

Derek chuckles, "Gotcha."

Stiles smiles and gets up and goes into the kitchen and makes him a new sandwich, he's headed back to the living room when he hears Derek talking, "No Kate. I don't care that you want me back, I don't want you back! I found someone. No it's not a skanky whore. He is my mate. So don't call me again. Matter of fact I'm changing my number. Good bye Kate!"

Stiles feels a pang in his heart, he has never seen Derek like that. So mean and careless, he turns around and goes back to the kitchen. Stiles sits at the table, he looks at his sandwich but he doesn't feel hungry anymore.

Derek eats the sandwich and after a few minutes he gets up to see what's keeping Stiles. He notices Stiles sitting at the table. His sandwich is untouched and he looks deep in thought. Derek takes a breath and he smells a very small scent of fear, but mostly confusion. Derek frowns, "Stiles what's wrong?"

Stiles jumps when Derek speaks, "Oh my god you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Derek says still frowning.

Stiles notices the frown, "I heard you talking to that Kate person and it made me realize. I don't really know you Derek. I have never heard you be so mean and careless. Now I'm starting to think we moved to fast. What if you're not really a nice guy?"

Derek is hurt he feels his heart beating really fast. "Stiles I would never hurt you. I would rather die. Kate is my ex the one I told you about. It was a very unhealthy relationship."

Stiles looks up when Derek says he would never hurt him, "What do you mean unhealthy?"

"She abused me Stiles. Sometimes physically, but mostly emotionally."

Stiles is shocked to say the least. "You let her abuse you? Why?"

"I thought I loved her." Derek replies simply

Stiles raises an eyebrow and Derek notices the scent of fear is gone only curiosity remains, "What do you mean you thought?"

"I don't know how to explain it Stiles. I stayed because I loved her, when she dumped for some other guy I was upset but I wasn't heartbroken. I knew I should have been but I was more happy."

Stiles nods, "I felt the same when I divorced veronica. I knew I should of cried for days, but I was more relived."

Derek resists the urge to smile, "May I sit?"

Stiles realizes Derek is still in the door way to the kitchen. "Yeah of course."

Derek smiles and walks over to sit in a chair, when he sits down Stiles gets up and sits in his lap. Derek smiles and wraps his arms around Stiles. "I love you Stiles, more than I have ever loved anyone. I would protect you with my life."

Stiles smiles knowing that should freak him out but it makes him happy. "I love you to Derek, and I trust you with my life." And after a moment Stiles adds, "And James'."

Derek smiles bright and tightens his arms around Stiles. "Thank you! You should eat your sandwich before it gets stale."

At the mention of food Stiles' stomach growls, and they laugh. Stiles picks up his sandwich and starts eating it. Derek lays his chin on Stiles' shoulder and closes his eyes and breathes in his mates scent with each breath.

"Um Derek?" Stiles says, half way done with his sandwich when he feels it.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a boner?"

Derek mutters, "Shit."

Stiles laughs, "It's okay, I'm just curious."

Derek chuckles, "I told you, your smell drives me crazy."

Stiles takes a bite of his sandwich, chews it and swallows before he responds. "Interesting, I thought you meant like a 'that smells nice' kinda way. Not a 'gives you a boner' kind of way."

Derek laughs, "Does that bother you?"

Stiles takes another bite and shakes his head no. He chews and swallows, "No it's flattering. Now when I wanna get you excited I'll just put my wrist under your nose or something."

Derek laughs, "You wouldn't."

Stiles grins and puts the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, he chews and swallows. "Depends on the situation. I might have my scent bottled, so I can spray it on your shirt and you would be hard all day."

Derek's eye flash blue, "Kinky Stiles, I didn't know you were into that."

Stiles grinds his butt down into Derek's boner and Derek gasps lightly, "There's a lot you don't know about me Derek. Like the fact I like to be kinky sometimes."

Derek groans quietly, "Stiles stop."

"I don't think you really want me to. Do you Derek?" Stiles says his voice husky

Derek groans "No I don't but you have to."

"Why do I have to?" Stiles asks rubbing a little harder into Derek.

Derek moans, "Because James is coming down the hall."

Stiles stops and listens sure enough he hears shuffling. Stiles gets up and whispers in Derek's ear, "Your lucky, I wasn't going to stop till you came crying my name." Then he nips Derek's earlobe.

**AN- The next chapter will be a little heated. But no sex. :) the chapter after that they meet up with the sheriff. i hope you guys enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- this chapter gets a little saucy. Enjoy.**

Derek moans at the words and the nip, he resists the urge to push Stiles into the counter and instead glares at him with burning blue eyes. Stiles smiles, "So they do that when you aroused."

Derek closes his eyes for a few seconds and wills the wolf back, when he opens his eyes they are green again. "Yeah they do."

"That's so cool." Stiles says and Derek raises an eyebrow but before he can respond James walks into the kitchen.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy." Stiles and Derek say at the time and then laugh.

James smiles, "Daddy Derek."

Derek smiles, "Yeah buddy?"

"Where I at?"

Derek laughs, "You're at my house buddy."

James nods and then yawns. "Cover your mouth when you yawn." Stiles says

James nods, "I miss grandpa?"

Stiles smiles, "No you didn't miss grandpa. We are about to go home and get you in a new set of clothes then we will go see grandpa."

Derek smiles, "I have some orange juice if you're thirsty."

James smiles and nods, "Please."

Derek smiles and gets up and pours James and himself a glass. "Here ya go buddy." Derek hands him the plastic cup. "Try not to spill it, if you do let me know so I can clean it." James nods and walks out of the kitchen.

"He doesn't know where anything is. Where is he going?" Stiles says

Derek chuckles, "To explore."

"Yeah he's a very curious kid. Just like me." Stiles says

Derek grins and pulls Stiles into a guest bedroom and shuts the door and he locks it. "So James doesn't open it."

"Derek I can get pretty loud. I don't want to have sex with my son in the house." Stiles says

Derek grins, "No sex. Just gonna make you feel good."

Stiles grins and lies on the bed, "Then come here."

Derek smiles bright, and walks over to the bed and lies beside Stiles. "Come here."

Stiles crawls on top of Derek and starts kissing him. "God your mouth tastes so good."

Derek chuckles, "No more talking unless it's a moan or my name."

Stiles grins and kisses Derek, "Oh bossy I like it."

Derek makes his eyes flash blue and Stiles shudders and he smells aroused, "You like when my eyes do that?"

Stiles nods, "Means you're horny for me."

Derek chuckles, "God does it ever."

Stiles laughs then he gets off Derek and lies beside him. "Come over here."

Derek smiles and lies on top of Stiles and he starts kissing at his neck then he goes back to the spot he was before. He starts sucking on the light bruise there. Stiles moans and he gets harder, Derek smiles and starts moving his hips into Stiles'.

Stiles gasps and moans, Derek Bites down gently. Stiles moans, "Yes." Derek's wolf is excited that its mate likes his love bites.

Derek grinds harder into Stiles feeling the cotton of his boxers rub against his boner. "I want you so bad." Derek whispers into Stiles' ear.

Stiles moans, and pulls Derek's mouth from his neck to his mouth and kisses him hard. Derek kisses back and grinds harder into Stiles feeling his orgasm way sooner than he's use to. "God Stiles I'm so close already." Stiles moans a little louder putting on a show for Derek, "That's it baby." Derek grinds harder as he feels his balls tighten.

"Derek." Stiles moans, and that pushes Derek over the edge.

Derek cums in his jeans, he bites a little harder than usual at Stiles' shoulder but instead of scaring him it arouses him more and pushes him over the edge. Stiles cums moaning Derek's name, "So damn hot." Derek says as he watches Stiles' face when he comes.

Stiles is panting and he feels happy and a little tired. "Shit I have no clothes."

Derek chuckles, "You can wear mine to your house then change there."

Stiles smiles and pulls Derek in for a kiss. "That was fun."

Derek laughs, "If you think that was fun, imagine me giving you a hand job." Derek smells a spike in his arousal, "A blow job." An even bigger spike in arousal, "Me making love to you, biting at your neck." Stiles is hard again and he smells extremely aroused.

Stiles pushes Derek off him and then gets on top of him and starts biting at his neck and sucking while grinding his hips into Derek's. Derek gasps at the sudden show of dominance and he loves it. "Stiles."

Stiles grinds harder into Derek and whispers huskily into his ear, "I'll show you pleasure Derek, I'll have you so far gone." Stiles bites at Derek's earlobe. Derek growls not so quietly, and Stiles gasps and looks at him. "God that was hot! Do it again."

Derek smiles bright and growls again, "You like that baby?"

Stiles grins, "You're an animal!" Stiles goes down and bites Derek's neck roughly and Derek growls again, Stiles shudders.

Derek happens to glance at the clock on the bedside. He pushes Stiles off lightly, "Stiles we have to leave." Derek says to an annoyed looking Stiles.

Stiles looks at the clock, "Damn your right. Get me those clothes and I'll go change." Stiles lies there in the bed.

Derek kisses Stiles passionately for a minute and then goes to his room quietly and grabs a pair of new boxers a pair of pants and a belt. He walks back into the room to see Stiles rubbing and squeezing his crotch. Derek growls lightly, and Stiles looks up with a grin. "You wanna take care of it?"

Derek eyes go blue, "Would love to. But no Stiles."

Stiles pouts, "So moral."

Derek chuckles, "You'll thank me later." He walks over and lies the clothes on the bed.

Stiles grins a wicked grin, "Wanna get off to the sound of me getting off?"

Derek's eyes widen, "Wow you are a completely different person in bed than you are in life."

Stiles laughs, "Yeah I am." Then he grabs the clothes off the bed and goes to the connected bathroom.

Derek hears a moan and skin on skin, he groans at the thought that he passed up the opportunity to get him off, then he reminds himself it was the right thing to do. He leaves the room and goes to his bathroom and he takes care of himself the same way Stiles is and then he washes up and gets dressed.

When Derek walks out of the bathroom he sees James sitting on his bed and he panics. "Hey buddy, how long have you been sitting there?"

James smiles, "I just get here."

Derek lets out a relived breath "Okay buddy."

"Daddy Derek?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why was daddy screaming?"

Derek bites his lip and goes to sit by James, "Well buddy that's because I was tickling him a lot."

James laughs, "You tickle monster daddy Derek."

Derek lets out another relived breath and he grins and reaches for James who squeaks and jumps off the bed and runs from the room. Derek laughs and follows, "The tickle monster is gunna get you."

James squeals again, "No tickle monster."

Derek chuckles, "Tickle monster is hungry for some tickles."

James giggles, "No eat me."

Derek laughs and picks James up from behind the couch where he was hiding, James squeals and starts laughing. Derek tickles him until Stiles comes into the room wearing his pants and Derek sits James down. "You look great Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "Thanks for the belt these pants are way to big."

James looks at Stiles, "Why you wearing daddy Derek's clothes?"

Before Stiles can answer Derek does, "Because I tickled him so much he peed on himself."

James laughs a lot at that. Derek smiles and then he looks at Stiles who has his eyebrows raised. Derek grins. "You two ready?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- Sory my computer was being dumb. more like my wifi was but hey its here now haha. :)**

Stiles nods, "Yeah, let's get home so we can change."

James walks over to Stiles and whispers not so quietly, "Daddy Derek da tickle monster. Be careful."

Stiles laughs and ruffles his hair, "I will buddy thanks for telling me."

James nods and then grabs Stiles' hand. They all walk out to the jeep and Stiles gets in the driver side. And Derek in the passenger. They have their hands together sitting in the middle. James smiles at them and says, "I want a boyfriend like daddy Derek."

Stiles' eyes go very wide and he looks over at Derek who is looking at him. Derek lets go of Stiles' hand and he turns around best he can with his seatbelt on. "Why do you say that buddy?"

"Cuz you awesome." James says with a smile

Derek grins, "Thank you buddy but don't you like girls. What about jenny?"

James nods, "She very pretty. But daddy say no girlfriends."

Derek chuckles, "No boyfriends either buddy."

James lets out a huff and crosses his little arms over his chest. Derek turns back around and grabs Stiles' hand again. Then Stiles whispers, "We have to talk to him."

Derek nods his agreement. Then they pull up at the apartment. Stiles gets out and then gets James out and they walk inside followed by Derek. Stiles takes James to his room and Derek says, "Go get dressed Stiles, I'll help little man." Stiles nods and heads off to his room.

James looks at Derek "Why no boyfriend?"

"Because you're too young and you don't know if you really like boys. I don't want you getting picked on." Derek says absently while he pulls James' shirt off and replaces it with a new clean one.

"But I wanna be like you." James says as he tries to get his pants off.

Derek chuckles and helps him, he gets them off and replaces them with a pair of shorts, "That's very nice buddy. But wait a few years to try and be like me. Then I will help you be like me."

James smiles bright, "Okay daddy Derek."

Derek smiles, and takes James to the bathroom and Derek shows him how to style his hair. 'I'm showing a five year old boy how to use hair gel.' Derek chuckles and finishes shaping James' Mohawk. "Come on buddy lets go show daddy."

James smiles bright and hops off the stool that is in front of the sink. They walk out of the bathroom to find Stiles waiting in the hall. He chuckles when he sees James' hair. "That's an awesome Mohawk buddy. Grandpa will love it."

"Yay!" James exclaims, Derek and Stiles laughs and then they go outside and get in the jeep.

"Hey Derek I'm sure James would love a ride in your car." Stiles says after realizing Derek hasn't driven his car in a while.

Derek smiles, "Yeah I'll take him for a drive sometime. The both of you."

Stiles smiles and finishes putting James in his car seat. Then he gets in the driver side and starts the jeep. He grabs Derek's hand and Derek strokes his hand with his thumb. Stiles smiles and drives off toward the park.

They arrive at the park at five minutes till two. Stiles gets James out of the jeep and sits him down then tells him to go play until grandpa gets here. James runs off toward the monkey bars. Once Stiles is sure he is busy playing and not watching them, he turns and kisses Derek roughly. "Earlier was…uh…I don't wanna say awesome, so great I guess."

Derek laughs, "Yeah it was great. If you still wanna know everything after we meet up with your dad. I'll tell you. You have taken everything so well so far." Derek kisses Stiles sweetly, "Come on lets go watch James play."

Stiles smiles and pulls Derek off to his favorite spot. Which happens to be under a giant tree. Derek smiles and sits. Stiles sits by him and cuddles close, he rests his head on Derek's shoulder. A few minutes later Derek hears his heart rate slow meaning he fell asleep. Derek smiles and kisses the top of his head and goes back to watching James play.

James is now on the merry go round with another kids parent spinning it. Derek watches the guy like a hawk and when James comes off the merry go round walking around dizzy as heck he lets out a chuckle. Then Derek hears someone walking toward them but he doesn't look away from James. Derek hollers out, "James come over here buddy."

James runs over to Derek, Derek smiles and once James is sitting in his lap Derek wraps an arm around him. Then he looks around for the owner of the footsteps he heard. He notices a police car minus the policeman and then he spots him. There sheriff of beacon hills is walking toward them.

Derek looks down at James and says, "Do you think we should wake daddy?"

James nods so Derek shakes Stiles gently to wake him. "No I don't wanna go to work today." Stiles says then snuggles closer to Derek. James and Derek are giggling. Derek says, "Come on Stiles wake up. Your dad is here."

Stiles yawns and opens his eyes, "Okay I'm up."

Derek smiles, "He's almost here."

Stiles looks around and spots his father walking toward them. Stiles says, "He may seem intense but answer his questions truthfully and you should be good."

Derek nods, "I'll be fine Stiles."

When John is close enough James squirms in Derek's hold so Derek lets him go and he gets up and runs over to his grandpa. James runs and jumps at him and John catches him in the air. Derek and Stiles let out a breath at the same time. "Grandpa!" James says excitedly.

Sheriff smiles and says, "Hey scout. How ya been?"

James smiles bright, "Awesome."

John laughs, "That's good buddy." John walks over to Derek and Stiles while holding James. He set James down and tells him to go play. James runs off for the playground.

John turns back from watching him run off and he looks at Derek who is watching James. "Derek was it?"

Derek doesn't answer he's too busy watching James, so Stiles pulls his head to look at him and he pecks his lips, "James will be fine."

Derek nods and looks at James one more time before turning back but he keeps an ear out for James' heartbeat. "Yes sir my name is Derek."

John holds his hand out and Derek shakes it. "It's nice to meet you, Stiles has told me about you."

Derek smiles, and Stiles squeezes his hand, "It's nice to meet you as well sir, I have heard so much about you."

"Don't lie to me boy."

Derek raises his eyebrows, "I wouldn't sir."

The sheriff grins, "You have manners, I like that."

"Thank you sir."

"So tell me Derek, what makes you so special that my straight son would fall in love with you?"

"I don't know sir, but whatever I did. I'm so glad I did it. Stiles and James are the best things to happen to me." Derek says

"Aww Derek." Stiles kisses his cheek

When Derek isn't looking John grins, then his face goes back to hard when Derek looks back. Derek looks at him then towards the playground and he watches James play for a moment. Derek looks back at the sheriff.

"Okay do you have a steady job? Can you provide for them?" John asks

Derek nods, "Yes sir, I have a very good job. I make quite a bit of money."

John smiles and nods, "Well Stiles it seems you picked a good one this time."

Stiles laughs, "Harr de harr dad."

Derek chuckles, "If you don't mind sheriff I'm going to go play."

John laughs, "No go ahead, I want to talk to my son anyway."

Derek nods and kisses Stiles then he walks over to the playground and joins James in building a sandcastle.

"Son this guy is a keeper. I can tell he really loves you and James." John says as he moves to sit on a bench.

Stiles smiles and looks away from James and Derek. "Yeah he is. He's an amazing guy." Derek who can hear the conversation smiles.

John looks over at Derek and James, "He really loves James doesn't he."

Stiles smiles and nods, "Yeah he does. James had him wrapped around his finger the first day they met."

John laughs, "I don't doubt it."

"Hey dad."

John looks at Stiles, "Yeah?"

"It's your day off. Why did you bring the cruiser and why did you wear your uniform?"

John grins, "To scare your new boyfriend of course, it always worked before. But I didn't scare Derek."

Stiles laughs, "You're a trip dad."

Just then Derek comes over with a crying James, "Hey what happen?" Stiles asks

"He got a splinter from a wood chip. Where's the first aid kit?" Derek says

"Under the passenger seat." Stiles says.

Derek nods and walks away with James, "Come on buddy let's get you fixed up."

"Hey Stiles what was that black mark on James' hand?" John asks

"Oh he was bit a brown recluse yesterday. He has to take antibiotics."

John nods, "So have you taken Derek to see your mother yet?"

"No dad I haven't." Stiles says and John nods.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- Well one chapter closer to Derek telling Stiles! Stiles will be told next chapter!**

Derek comes back over with James. James says, "Daddy I'm hungry."

Stiles smiles and gets up, "Okay buddy we can go with grandpa to his house."

John walks over and lifts James up and says "Yeah buddy I'll make you a grilled cheese."

"Yay, with blood?"

John laughs, "It's called tomato soup buddy."

James looks at Stiles and says, "But daddy say its blood."

Stiles chuckles, "He wanted to be a vampire and drink blood so I told him tomato soup is blood."

John shakes his head, and looks at Derek who is chuckling and also shaking his head, "James buddy it's not blood. It used to be." Derek says

James nods, "So no blood."

They all laugh, "No blood buddy." John says

"Daddy Derek you come to?" James asks looking at Derek and John looks at Stiles

"I'll explain later dad." Stiles says

"Yeah buddy I'm coming to." Derek says.

John sits James down and he walks over to Derek and Stiles and grabs their hands. They walk to Stiles' jeep and Stiles gets James in and then he and Derek get in and they follow The Sheriff to his house.

They arrive at the house fifteen minutes later. Stiles gets out and gets James out, "Go inside with grandpa buddy."

James runs over to John and they walk in. Stiles walks over to Derek and grabs his hand. "Walk with me?"

"Yeah okay." Derek says.

Stiles starts walking into the woods and after a few minutes of silence Stiles looks at Derek and says, "Derek what did you want to tell me?"

"Stiles can we wait till we get back to your apartment?" Derek asks not sure if he's ready to say

Stiles smiles and pulls Derek close and kisses him. Derek kisses him back and they kiss till they need breath. "Yes we can wait. Tell me when you're ready."

Derek smiles, "God I love you."

Stiles smiles bright, "I feel the same, I love you so much."

Derek kisses him sweetly and Stiles kisses him back. Derek pulls away after a moment, "Let's get inside."

"Yeah we should before James gets worried."

They walk back to the house hand in hand and when they walk inside Derek sees James with his arms crossed and him glaring at John. Derek walks over, "Hey buddy what's wrong?"

"Grandpa being dumb."

"James Stilinski you do not say that!" Stiles scolds

James looks at him, "But he keep asking mean questions."

"Like what buddy?" Derek asks

"He ask if you hurt me or daddy."

Derek kisses James' forehead, "It's okay buddy."

Derek looks up at John and is about to speak when Stiles does. "Dad why would you ask James if Derek has hurt us?"

"Because son he called Derek daddy, and you told me you that you weren't going to let him." John says with a tone of worry and annoyance

Stiles sighs, "Come outside dad. We have to talk."

John looks at James and Stiles sighs again, "He'll be fine dad."

John nods and walks outside with Stiles. Stiles walks a few feet from the house. "Dad forget what I told you on the phone. I'm not confused or scared anymore. I'm sure of my relationship with Derek. I love Derek dad, I trust him with mine and James' lives."

John is surprised, "How did you figure all this out in a few days?"

"I don't know dad, things happened. Little things like a look here a touch there, I just know dad."

John sighs, "Well if you truly do love and trust him then I shall to."

Stiles smiles bright and hugs his dad, John hugs him back, "Thank you daddy."

John laughs, "You haven't called me daddy in forever."

Stiles pulls back and smiles at John, "Yeah I was excited."

John smiles, "Your welcome son. Now let's get back inside."

Stiles nods, "Yes I'm starved."

Stiles and John walk back inside and notice that James and Derek aren't in the kitchen. "Derek where are you at?" Stiles calls out

"In the living room with James." Derek says

Stiles smiles and walks into the living room, the first thing he sees is James sitting on Derek coloring his face with a marker. Stiles laughs, "What are you doing James?"

"Coloring." James says

Stiles laughs, "Why are you coloring on daddy Derek?"

"Cuz got no paper."

Stiles laughs again, "Hey dad you got any blank paper?"

"Yeah in the printer." John calls from the kitchen

Stiles walks over to the printer and grabs a few sheets then he walks back and sits the paper on the table. Then he lifts James off Derek and sits him in front of the table. "There's your paper buddy."

James smiles, "Thank you." and he starts drawing.

Stiles looks at Derek he has stars and other things all over his face, Stiles laughs and says, "Come on der lets go clean you up."

Derek smiles and nods, he gets up and takes Stiles' hand as he is lead to the bathroom. Stiles grabs a rag and gets it wet. He starts wiping at Derek's face. "I thought we discussed not spoiling James." Stiles says

"Sorry."

Stiles pulls his hand back and looks at Derek. "What's wrong?"

"Your dad thinks I hurt you. I could never hurt you." Derek says with a frown

Stiles smiles slightly and pulls Derek closer and kisses him. "I know Derek, he's just protective. Don't let it get you down." Stiles kisses him again. Stiles slips his tongue into Derek's mouth and Derek lifts Stiles and sits him on the counter. They keep kissing for a few minutes and Stiles pulls back for air. "God I love kissing you." Then he notices he's on the counter. "When did you sit me on the counter?"

Derek chuckles, "About the time your tongue entered my mouth."

Stiles blushes. "Oh."

Derek laughs, "Lets finishes cleaning me up."

Stiles pecks Derek's lips, "Good idea." Stiles starts wiping the marker off Derek's face again, still sitting on the counter.

Derek smiles when Stiles finishes, "Wanna see something you like?"

Stiles nods and Derek closes his eyes and then opens them, they are blue. Stiles smiles bright, and reaches up to stroke his cheeks, "That's not normal. But I love it."

Derek smiles and closes his eyes then opens them and they are back to normal. "Your right it's not normal. I will explain later when we are back at your place."

"I want you to stay the night again but I don't think it's smart. Maybe we should go to your house and drop you off." Stiles says

Derek nods, "I don't want to be away from you. I want to go to sleep with you every night. But your right, not smart."

Stiles smiles, "Maybe James and I can stay the night at your house. James can sleep in a guest room and we can sleep in your bed. Just sleep."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles, "I would like that, being able to hold you while I sleep."

Stiles smiles, "Yeah that would be nice, but Derek how am I supposed to go back to sleeping alone with you not even in the house after this?"

Derek frowns, "I know what you mean. I don't know I'm asking myself the same thing. But you said you're not ready to move in with me, and if I keep sleeping there then it's just going to be harder to quit."

Stiles sighs, "Derek I want to move in I want to live with you, but everything has moved so fast. I kinda wanna slow down but at the same time I just wanna go with it."

Derek nods, "Make you a deal. If you don't freak out when I tell you what I have to tell you. Then you can say we slow down and we will slow down. Or if you want to move in you can move in."

Stiles nods, "So if I don't freak out, then I get to say if slow down or speed up."

"Well not speed up exactly. Stiles I don't wanna push you to move in but I don't wanna say you can't if you want to."

"Well Derek I'll tell you, I'm torn. I want to move in and come home to you, I want to kiss you good morning and good night. But I have said this before, we haven't been on one date. It doesn't bug me but I want some sense or normality. Most people don't fall in love after a few days. Well they do but that isn't true love."

Derek kisses him, "Stiles I'll tell you what I want. I want you and James to move in and us be a family. I want to come home and James run up and jump into my arms and scream daddy. But I also want you happy. I want you to be sure of what you want. I don't want to push."

Stiles nods, and John knocks on the door. "Hey how long does it take to wash off washable marker?"

"Sorry dad, we're talking."

"Hurry up James wants his daddies."

Derek smiles, "Okay we will be there in a minute."

"Alright." John says and goes back down stairs

"So I have decided that if I don't like what you have to say then we will slow down but if I do then we can spend some nights at your place and some at mine. We can discuss moving in later." Stiles says

Derek nods, "Sounds good." Derek moves back and Stiles hops off the counter.

"By the way, that was totally hot."

Derek laughs, "I'll keep that in mind."

They walk back down stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- I am sorry for the late update. i hit a patch of writers block its not completly gone. but its going away. i think there is still a few errors in this. i just couldnt find them. so if you seem them send me a message. :)**

When Derek and Stiles get back down stairs they see James is eating his grilled cheese that is soggy with tomato sauce. Derek smiles and walks over to him. "Can I have a bite?"

James smiles and holds out his sandwich to Derek. Derek takes a bite and then pretends to play dead while James laughs. Stiles chuckles, "Dad your cooking killed my boyfriend."

John chuckles, "I see that."

Derek gets up and chews then swallows the bite, "What you drawing buddy?"

James shows Derek the picture he is drawing. It's a drawing of a house with Derek and Stiles holding hands and James standing by them, with a blue dog. "It my family."

Derek smiles bright and kisses James' forehead. Stiles walks over and looks at it. "Where's grandpa?"

"I not finished." James says then he puts down his sandwich and picks up his crayons again. Derek and Stiles move to sit on the couch.

Stiles turns on the TV and they watch Friends. Five minutes into the show James gets up. "Where ya going buddy?"

"I go pee." Stiles chuckles

"You need help?"

"No I big boy."

"Okay buddy, let Derek go with you in case you do need help."

James walks away without a word, "He hasn't let me help, since a couple weeks ago."

Derek nods and gets up to follow James. Derek enters the bathroom and sees James trying to get up on the toilet. Derek chuckles and picks James up and sits him on the toilet seat and holds him so he doesn't fall in. "There we go buddy."

James pouts, "Thank you."

Derek laughs, "It's okay to need to help."

James sits there and potties and then Derek hands him toilet paper and he wipes his little bottom. Derek lifts him off the toilet and James pulls his underwear and pants up. James walks over to the sink and climbs the step stool. He washes his hands and then dries them on Derek's shirt because they can't find a rag. "Come on buddy let's go down stairs."

James nods and they walk downstairs. James walks over to the table and picks up his drawing. He has now added the His grandpa in his uniform standing on a bad guy. John laughs when he sees it. Then he hugs James, "That's very good buddy."

James smiles, "You get all da bad guys."

John smiles, "I try to buddy."

"No try do." James smiles

John raises a brow as Stiles laughs, "We watched Star Wars. He likes Yoda."

Derek chuckles, "Well it's getting late. Stiles we should head home."

Stiles smiles and nods, "Your right." Stiles gets up and hugs his dad. "Good night dad."

John hugs him back, "Goodnight son. Derek don't be a stranger."

Derek nods, "I won't."

James hugs his grandpa, "Night grandpa."

John hugs him back, "Goodnight buddy."

Derek grabs James' hand and walks with him out to the Jeep. Derek puts him in the car seat and buckles him in. Then he gets in the driver side.

Inside John and Stiles are talking, Derek is just out of hearing range so he doesn't hear what Stiles says, "Yeah dad, I don't know what it is. But I have this feeling, like Derek is the one. He sweet kind gentle, he loves James as you can see. He has a good job, he could provide for us. He's perfect dad."

John nods, "I just don't want you falling too hard to fast. I don't want you getting hurt."

Stiles smiles, "Derek would never hurt me."

John smiles, "You have that look. The same look you mother had when she looked at me. That is how I know you truly love Derek."

Stiles smiles, "You and mom, I always wanted to have a perfect relationship like you guys."

John grins, "We weren't perfect Stiles. We fought sometimes. You mother left once. Took you and went to her mothers."

Stiles is shocked, "I don't remember that."

John smiles, "You wouldn't, you were barley one at the time."

"What was the fight about?"

John chuckles, "You. Story time later, you need to get out to your boys."

Stiles smiles brighter and hugs his dad again, "I love you daddy."

John smiles and hugs his son back, "I love you to son."

Stiles smiles and walks out the front door and he gets in the jeep. Stiles drives to his house and Derek is now nervous and he's trying not to show it. 'Come on Derek he's your mate, he loves your eyes, the biting and the growling. He has to be okay with you being a wolf.' Derek takes a deep breath and gets out. "Want me to take James inside and get him ready?"

Stiles smiles, "Yeah that would be good, I'm going to get us a drink."

Derek nods and walks over to the driver side as Stiles walks inside. "Come on buddy bed time."

James yawns, and clings to Derek as he carries him inside. Derek sits James down and helps into his PJs. Derek tucks James in his bed, kisses his forehead. "Good night buddy. I love you."

"Good night daddy Derek. I love you." James yawns and closes his eyes. Derek walks quietly out of the room and into the kitchen.

Stiles hands Derek a glass of Chocolate milk. "Sorry nothing adult."

Derek chuckles, "I don't drink much anyway." He takes a drink of his chocolate milk.

Stiles smiles at Derek, "So what is it?

Derek finishes his milk, "Let's go outside."

Stiles nods, "Okay." Stiles finishes his milk and puts both glasses in the sink after rinsing them. They walk outside holding hands.

Derek walks away from Stiles and stands in a patch of moonlight. "Stiles I don't know how to ease into this so I'm just going to tell you."

Stiles smiles at Derek, "It's okay Derek, I can handle whatever it is."

Derek smiles slightly, "I hope so." Derek walks over and kisses Stiles, just a quick brush of their lips, incase Stiles does freak out. Then he walks back into the patch of moonlight. "Stiles I'm a Werewolf."

Stiles tilts his head to the side in a confused manner. "Wait what?"

"I'm a Werewolf."

"I heard you, I just, No not possible. They aren't real."

Derek frowns, "I was afraid you would take it badly."

"How else would I take it Derek? The man I love tells me he's a werewolf, kind of a lot to process."

"Process? You mean you're okay with it?" Derek asks with a surprise in voice

Stiles smiles "Derek to be honest, I knew something was up. No normal human does the things you do. Their eyes don't change color they don't growl like actual animals."

Derek chuckles, "What can I say, you bring out my inner animal."

Stiles laughs, "Wow that was cheesy."

Derek grins, "I love you Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "I love you to Derek. Can you show me? Or is it like only on the full moon?"

Derek smiles, "I can show you, but Stiles are you sure?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah I wanna see the real you, or at least the rest of you."

Derek smiles and closes his eyes, he slowly shifts. It's more painful that way but he wants to show Stiles how it happens. Derek's hair grows longer and his fangs come out then his whole face changes. Then his fingernails turn into claws.

Stiles gasps, Derek hears it and he is still where he was. Then Derek hears him come closer. Derek still has his eyes closed, fearing the look on his mates face. Then he feels a hand on his cheek, Derek leans his head into the warm hand of his mate.

"Does it hurt?" Derek shakes his head no, "Can you talk?" He shakes his head yeah. "Then why aren't you?"

Derek finally opens his eyes and he doesn't see disgust or fear, no instead he sees amazement and excitement. Derek smiles and instead being sweet it looks threating. But still no fear. "Because I sound weird." Derek says in answer to Stiles' question.

Stiles starts to giggle. "You do sound weird. You sound like you're talking with fake vampire teeth in."

Derek shifts back and pulls Stiles close and kisses him passionately, Stiles kisses him back. They pull away after a few minutes. "Do you have questions?"

"Of course, but they can wait till tomorrow. Let's go to bed Derek."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles softly. "Let's go to bed."

They walk into the house and Stiles goes into his bathroom to change into his sleep pants. Derek stands there ready to sleep in his jeans when Stiles says, "It okay Derek, sleep in your boxers."

Derek smiles and pulls off his jeans and shirt. He gets in the bed behind Stiles and Stiles grabs his arm and pulls it around him. Derek smiles and taking the hint pulls Stiles close and cuddles him. "Good night Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "Good night Derek."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- I changed the last sentence of this story. So not a big change. Just something i had to change in order to write the next chapter.**

Derek wakes up in the morning and he looks at the clock, 8:05 am. So he grabs his phone and texts Jimmy. "Hey Jim I told Stiles last night, about the family. We are going to the movies later tonight. And Get your lazy ass out of bed."

Derek sent that then he got up and went into the kitchen. Derek looked through the fridge and got out stuff to make breakfast with. As Derek is flipping his omelet he hears his phone buzz. Derek walks into the bedroom and grabs it to see a new text message from Jimmy.

Derek walks back into the kitchen, and flips the bacon. Then he opens the text message, _"DUDE! How did he take it?"_

Derek chuckles and texts back, "He was freaked at first then he just calmed down. He took it very well. Oh and James calls me daddy Derek now. God I love that kid." Derek gets a plate out of the cabinet and puts his food on it. Then he grabs some Pace Picante sauce out of the fridge and puts some on top of his omelet. Derek sits down and starts eating.

His phone vibrates again, _"Wow that's great man! I can't believe you didn't tell me the minute it happen. I'm wounded Derek."_

Derek laughs and texts back, "Aww I'm sorry Jimmy. I got caught up in James and Stiles. I didn't really think about anything outside of them. Did you go see Laura in the hospital?" Derek puts his phone down and keeps eating. Derek finishes his omelet and bacon after a few minutes, he gets up and washes his plate, dries it and puts it back in the cabinet. He then gets a glass and pours him some orange juice.

His phone vibrates again at the same time he hears Stiles mumble his name. Derek walks to bedroom and notices Stiles awake. "Good morning beautiful." Derek says and Stiles blushes

"Good morning Derek." Stiles slowly gets out of bed and stretches.

Derek smiles and says, "I just finished eating breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

Stiles yawns real big, "Cereal usually."

"Oh well I'm making an omelet and bacon for you."

Stiles smiles, "Thank you Derek. I have to get in the shower, I have to work today."

Derek nods, "Okay, I'm off. I'll cook your breakfast, drive you to work, watch James and pick you up when you get off."

Stiles raises a brow, "You don't have to do all that. I have a babysitter for James. You can do whatever you normally do on days off."

Derek shakes his head, "No I wanna do those things, if you don't mind I would like to take James with me to my parents' house."

Stiles stands there and thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah that's okay."

Derek smiles, "Great. You get in the shower and I will cook your breakfast."

Stiles smiles and goes into the bathroom and gets ready to shower. Derek walks back into the kitchen and grabs his phone, he reads the new text. _"No I didn't yet. Going to later today. When do I get to meet James and Stiles?"_

Derek texts back, "Soon if it's okay with Stiles. I'm watching James today while Stiles is at work." Then Derek sits his phone down and starts cooking Stiles' breakfast. Derek whistles while he cooks, not to loud though. A few minutes later Derek hears the water turn off as he is putting the food on a plate for Stiles.

Stiles walks into the kitchen with wet hair. "Mmm smells delicious."

Derek without thinking replies, "Yes you do."

Stiles laughs and raises a brow, "Thanks, you're not going to get another boner are you?"

Derek blushes and looks away and mumbles, "I hope not."

Stiles heard him and says, "Because I don't have time to take care of it." He grabs his plate off the counter and sits at the table.

Derek groans fighting even harder to not get hard. "Stiles you gotta stop that."

Stiles looks at Derek, "Stop what?"

"Saying things like that, and doing what you did yesterday." Derek answers voice tight

Stiles frowns, "I'm sorry?"

Derek shakes his head, "No, it's just you aren't ready to have sex. I'm cool with waiting, but my restraint is very thin when you do those things. Also there are things you need to know before we have sex."

Stiles nods, "Okay Derek and relax. I will stop saying crude things and purposefully try to make you hard."

Derek smiles and relaxes a little, "I love you."

Stiles smiles, "I love you too. I think James should stay with my dad tonight. That way we can talk."

Derek nods, "Sounds good. Eat before it gets cold."

Derek's phone vibrates and he picks it up, it's a text from Jimmy. _"Dude your totally whipped already! Big bad Derek is nothing but a big ol' softy now."_

Derek growls annoyed, "Jim I will kill you for that! I'm not a softy, I can and will still kick your ass!" Derek sends that and glares at his phone.

Stiles looks at Derek curious but doesn't question it and starts eating, after a few minutes Derek fully relaxes and Stiles finishes his food. Stiles puts the plate in the sink and grabs his keys, but Derek takes them from him and says, "No, I'll drive you. Let me go get James up."

Stiles frowns, "Derek I'll be late."

Derek calls over his shoulder as he walks to James' room, "No you won't, just give me a minute." Derek walks into James' room and wakes him up. "Come on buddy, We are taking daddy to work."

James yawns and raises his arms, Derek picks him up and carries him out to the jeep, Gets him in his car seat and buckled in. Stiles walks out of the house looking annoyed. Derek walks over and kisses him. Stiles' annoyed mood melts away as he kisses him back. "Okay Derek, drive me to work."

Derek walks over to the passenger side of the jeep and opens the door for Stiles, "After you."

Stiles smiles and gets in and buckles up, Derek walks around and gets in and buckles up. He then starts the jeep and he pulls out of the drive way. Derek drives to Bob's Diner and gets out and opens Stiles' door. "I love that you're a gentleman Derek but you don't have to always open my door." Stiles says with a smile.

Derek glances at James to see him asleep, he looks back at Stiles and says, "I don't mind." Then he pulls Stiles close and kisses him passionately on the lips. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist. They keep kissing and Angie walks by the window and sees this, she glares daggers.

Stiles moves a hand up into Derek's hair and kisses him deeper. Derek returns the kiss then pulls back for much needed air. "I love you Stiles have a great day at work."

Stiles smiles, "I love you to Derek, and I doubt it with the way Angie is giving me the death glare."

Derek turns around and glares at Angie, he looks utterly terrifying and Angie squeaks then runs to the back. Derek stops glaring and grins, he turns back to Stiles with a smile. He kisses his lips softly, "Don't let her bug you."

Stiles watches and says "Wow you must have one heck of a glare."

Derek chuckles, "I can be pretty scary, when I need to be. Ask my employees."

Stiles laughs, "You never did tell me where you work."

"Oh, I'm the Boss at Hale Inc. My dad owns the company alongside my uncle." Derek says

"Wow, no wonder you're so rich, Hale Inc. is huge!" Stiles says surprised

Derek chuckles, "The money is nice but my job is the real prize."

Stiles raises a brow, "Wow Handsome, special, a gentleman and modest. I do believe you are too good to be true."

Derek growls quietly and playfully, "Nope I'm true and yours."

Stiles shivers pleasantly at the sound of the growl then smiles wide at the words, Stiles kisses Derek softly, "Good, I don't like to share."

Derek laughs, "Neither do I. Now get your behind to work."

Stiles smiles and pecks Derek lips again before walking into the building and clocking in. Derek gets back in the jeep and starts the drive back to Stiles' apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- Hey guys so sorry for the late update. i am slowly getting back on track. i cant promise a soon update for this story. the ideas are flowing for the bite so im more focused on that one. and Is it fate. But i will try to write on this one. I cant wait for the reviews you guys leave me.**

Derek drives back to Stiles' apartment, Derek pulls up and turns the jeep off. He gets James out and takes him to his room. James is still sleepy. "Come on buddy help me here."

James yawns, and raises his arms. Derek chuckles and pulls off his top and replaces it with a T-shirt. James yawns again and says, "I hungry."

"Okay buddy, can you finish getting dressed? I'll make you breakfast." Derek says

James nods, so Derek pulls out a new pair of underwear and shorts, he sits them on the bed, then he leaves the room and starts cooking breakfast. Few minutes later James comes in carrying his shorts, "Help."

Derek laughs and grips the shorts, he places them low to the ground, "Okay buddy, lift your leg and put it in the whole. Then your other one."

James steps into the shorts and Derek pulls them up, James smiles, "Thank you."

Derek ruffles his hair and goes back to cooking, "Your welcome buddy." Derek puts the scrambled eggs and bacon onto a plate and sits it on the table then pours a glass of chocolate milk. "Come on buddy food time." Derek lifts James to help him into his seat.

"Yay!" James screams and Derek laughs.

Derek watches James as he eats. Then his phones vibrates it's his parents, "Hello."

"_Hey honey its mom, are you still coming over today?" _

"Yes I am, I'm also bringing James." Derek answers

"_Oh that's great honey. Will Stiles be with you also?"_

"No Stiles has to work, I'm watching James for him."

"_Oh, well that's wonderful dear."_

"Yeah we will be on our way once James is done eating." As Derek says his name James looks up at him, Derek smiles and James goes back to eating.

"_Okay Derek dear, see you then."_

"Bye mom, love you." Derek says

"_Love you to Derek."_

Derek ends the call and puts his phone down, "Hey buddy you ready to go?"

"I gotta potty." James says with his legs crossed.

Derek smiles, "Well go potty, I'll wait outside the door." Derek picks him up and sets him on his feet. They walk to the bathroom, Derek waits outside the door while James is inside going potty.

"Daddy Derek I done." James says

Derek smiles and walks in the bathroom, he lifts James and helps him wash his hands. "There we go buddy. You ready to go now?"

James nods, "Ready." He says with a big smile.

"Good. " He takes James' hand and walks out of the apartment. He locks the door and picks James up and walks over to his car. "You wanna ride in my car this time?"

James smiles real big, "Oh yeah."

Derek laughs, "Okay." He sits James on the wall. "Wait right here, don't move."

James nods and kicks his legs against the wall, Derek smiles and goes over to the jeep. He gets the car seat out and puts in the backseat of his car. He double checks that it is in there securely, he walks over to James and lifts him off the wall. "I get in now?" James asks

Derek nods, "You can get in now." He watches James crawl into the car, "You want help buddy?"

"No I can do it." James crawls into the back seat and sits in his car seat.

Derek chuckles, "You're such a big boy." Then he buckles James in and closes the passenger door. He walks around and gets in the driver side. He pulls out of the drive way and starts the drive to his parents' house.

"Where we going?" James asks after a few minutes.

"To my mom and dads." Derek answers, looking at James in his rearview mirror.

"Okay." James nods and plays with his transformer.

Derek smiles and after a little longer he asks, "Do you like me being with you and daddy all the time?"

James smiles big, "Yeah it's awesome."

Derek chuckles, "I'm really happy to hear that buddy."

"Are we there yet?" James asks after five minutes.

Derek chuckles, "Almost buddy." Derek turns onto a dirt road.

James smiles big, "Trees."

Derek smiles, "Yeah lots of them." He keeps driving up the road.

"DOGGY!" James screams excited.

Derek looks over and sees a huge wolf, he sighs. "Yeah a big doggy, you like doggies buddy?"

James nod vigorously, "Can I pet him?"

Derek looks wary but he sees a nod from his father and so he says, "Yeah you can pet him." Derek parks the car and gets out. By the time he gets the passenger door open James is bouncing in his seat. Derek chuckles, and unbuckles him. He lifts him and has to hold him tightly because he is squirming.

Jeffrey in wolf form slowly walks over and sits a few feet away from Derek and James, Derek eyes him warily. He lowers James to the ground and James runs over and hugs the big doggy. Derek smiles bright, "Fluffy." James says and Derek laughs.

"Is that his new name buddy?" James smiles and nods.

James grips the fur in his little hands and rubs his face in the fur. "Ride." James says.

"Oh no buddy, you can't ride the doggy." Derek walks over and picks James up. "Sorry buddy but doggy has to go home."

Jeffrey nods slightly and runs off into the woods, "Bye fluffy." James calls out.

Derek smiles, "Come on buddy let's go inside."

"Okay daddy Derek." James keeps looking out into the woods where the doggy disappeared at.

Derek walks inside and is greeted by his mom. "Derek dear I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah we bumped into fluffy the dog outside." Derek says

"Pretty doggy." James says smiling big.

Stella smiles and taps his nose, "You like doggies?"

James nods, "Want one but daddy says no."

Derek smiles "Maybe we can get daddy to say yes."

James smiles, "Yay!" He kisses Derek's cheek

Derek chuckles and carries James to a room with a bunch of toys, he sits James down "Go play buddy. I love you."

James smiles big at all the toys, he hugs Derek around the neck, "I love you to daddy Derek." Derek smiles and watches him start playing a train set.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys and girls, I am slowly getting back on track i have a couple ideas for this story. Ideas were never the problem, but nevertheless i am writing again! i would like to thank DJDarkPixie he helped plan a chapter thats coming soon. I would also like to thank my friend AgentDouble0negative2 for helping with this chapter :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! I will try to write the next soon and have it for you guys.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me. I appreciate it.  
><strong>

Derek walks into the kitchen where his mother is baking cookies. She smiles up at Derek when she hears him come in, "Seems like James has really taken to you in such a short time."

Derek nods, "Him and Stiles are already the first thing I think of at night and in the morning. I can't imagine how I was happy without them."

"You weren't dear. You worked and hung out here with jimmy."

Derek's nods, "Your right, Stiles took my being a wolf very well. We're going to see if the sheriff will watch James so we can talk, he has questions."

"Of course he does dear. It's not every day the person you love tells you they are a werewolf."

Derek chuckles, "That's what Stiles said."

Sarah grins, "I didn't take it to well when your father told me. It was only our second date, I thought he was trying to break up with me, I was furious."

"She punched me, broke my nose." Jeffrey says as he walks into the kitchen.

Derek laughs, "Momma don't take no crap."

Sarah laughs, "You got that right. But then the night before the full moon he showed me. I was aghast I don't know what to think. We conceived your sister that night." She winks at Jeffrey.

Derek has this look of utter surprise and disgust on his face as his father starts laughing, "Your mother is kidding. We waited till marriage."

Derek shakes his head at his parents, "That wasn't funny, I'm scarred for life now. I'll never be able to look at Laura again."

"Why can't you look at me?" Laura asks as she enters the house having only heard Derek

"Mom and Dad are horrible." Derek states

Laura laughs, "What did they say this time?"

"When you were conceived." Derek says walking over to her and taking baby Derek from her.

"Ewww that is gross I couldn't look at me either." Laura says then they all start laughing.

Derek cradles baby Derek in his arms gently and coos at him. "Hey most handsome baby in the world."

"Derek you'll give him a big ego." Sarah says.

"My nephew deserves to know he's the best baby ever. Uncle Derek loves him."

James comes out the room he was laying in to see Derek holding the baby, "Daddy Derek?"

Derek looks up from the baby, "What is it little man?"

"I still your baby?" James asks pouting

Derek hands baby Derek back to Laura and picks James up, "Of course you're still my baby. But you're not a baby anymore little man your five years old now."

James nods and lays his head on Derek's chest, "I no share you."

"Aww James doesn't want to share his daddy." Laura says

Derek's phone starts ringing and he pulls it out of his pocket. He reads the caller id seeing its Stiles work. "Derek Hale speaking."

"Hey Der, how is my little man?" Hearing Stiles' voice makes Derek's face light up.

"Hey baby, he's fine. He's right here if you want to say hi." Derek says a smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah put him on the phone please." Stiles says

Derek puts the phone to James' ear, "Say hi to daddy buddy."

"Hi daddy." James says

"Hey big man, you being good for Derek?"

"I be good." James says

"Good I love you baby, put daddy Derek back on the phone."

Derek pulls the phone away from James' ear and puts it back to his, "How is day going so far?"

"My day is going great. I miss you though, you and James."

Derek's smiles grows bigger, "I miss you to baby. What time are you getting off?"

"I'm getting off early, that's why I called. I'll be off in 2 hours."

"Wow that is early. Are they closing early?"

"No I cut my hand and my boss wants me to go get stitches."

Derek sits James down and walks out side, "Your hurt. How did you get cut?" Derek sounds panicked

"Der calm down, I'm fine. A trainee dropped a tray of cups and I was helping pick up the glass, I cut myself on a piece."

Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I'm calm. So you're okay, it's not serious?"

"No Der bear it's not serious. I love you."

Derek smiles brightly at the nick name, "I love you too. I'll pick you up in two hours. Then we he have to go by your dads and see if he'll watch James."

"I know, I have to get back to work. I'll see you in two hours der, I love you."

"I love you to baby, see you in two hours." Derek waits for Stiles to hang up before he puts his phone back in his pocket. Derek walks back inside and is met with three curious gazes and a worried gaze.

"Is he okay son?" Jeffrey asks as Derek sits at the table by James who is eating a cookie.

"Yeah he cut his hand on a broken cup. He is getting off in two hours." Derek says letting out a breath

Sarah smiles at him, Laura pats his shoulder, "Stephanie got a scrape and I about freaked out, you handled that better than I did."

Derek smiles, "Thanks Laura, when do you plan to tell Stephanie?"

"Tonight actually, I'm taking her out to dinner."

Derek smiles, "Good luck, Stiles took it amazingly."

Laura smiles back at him, "Thanks bro."

Derek nods, "No problem. I'm going to spend tonight answering Stiles' questions."

Laura chuckles, "Good luck bro."

Derek laughs, "Thanks."

Laura smiles. James tugs on Derek's sleeve, Derek turns his head to look at him, "Can I has anutter cookie?"

Derek looks at his mom, "How many has he had?"

"Only the one."

Derek smiles, "Yeah buddy you can have one more."

"Yay!" James squeals and Sarah puts a cookie on his plate.

"Daddy and grandpa are going to kill me forgiving you sugar." Everyone laughs at James' grin.

"I no tell daddy Derek." James says

Derek laughs and ruffles James' hair, "Thanks buddy."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- HELLO READERS. LET ME START BY SAYING I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. IT WAS LITERALLY ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER. I LOST INSPIRATION FOR MONTHS, I COULDNT WRITE ANYTHING, THEN MY COMPUTER DIED AND I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE (ITS A HAND ME DOWN, I HATE USING AND STILL ACTUALLY NEED A NEW ONE), THEN I GET THE CHAPTER 98% WRITTEN AND MY WIFI QUITS WORKING -.- SO FINALLY HERE YOU GO WITH A NEW CHAPTER. **

**I AM QUITE BUSY JOB HUNTING AND TRYING TO GET INTO COLLEGE, SO I DONT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP. BUT I CAN TELL YOU THIS STORY ISNT FORGOTTEN OR ABANDONED AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IT WONT TAKE MONTHS AGAIN. THANK YOU ALL FOR CONTINUING TO SUPPORT THIS STORY AND ME! **

Derek hugged everyone bye before he got James into the car and headed to stiles' job. On the drive there James says, "I love you daddy."

Derek smiles bright, "I love you to James." Derek continues the drive in silence as James plays with his transformer in the back seat. "You're spending the night with grandpa buddy."

James smiles, "Yay!"

Derek chuckles, "Daddy and I will be by to pick you up later tomorrow."

James smiles, "You and daddy get married?"

Derek smiles back at his son, "We might buddy."

James smiles big and continues playing with his toy, Derek turns on the radio and it's on a country music station. "Stiles likes country?" Derek mumbles to himself.

George Strait's I Cross My Heart comes on the radio and James starts singing, "I cross my heart promise to give my love to you."

Derek chuckles when he gets the words wrong, "You like this song James?"

James nods, "George is da best ever! Grandpa plays him lot."

Derek nods and hums along with the song actually liking it, the message is great. He drives through the town and stops at the dinner five minutes till stiles gets off, he looks back to see James still playing with his transformer. "You ready to see daddy buddy?"

James looks up and nods with a big smile, "Yeah, but daddy Derek you no loud to have babies."

Derek laughs till he sees the strangely serious look on James' face, Derek rubs the back of his and lets out a sigh. "I cant promise we wont have a new baby son, but I can promise that I will always love you. You will always be my baby." Derek smiles at his son.

James pouts, "Okay daddy but no girls. Girls icky." James's face looks like he bit a lemon

Derek laughs heartily, "You may change your mind one day buddy. Girls may not be icky and you will like-"

"What are you telling our son?" Stiles asks as he gets in the vehicle.

Derek smiles at stiles, "Just telling him how he may like girls one day and they wont be so icky."

Stiles grins, "Aw yes, much to soon for that. He isn't allowed to grow up and start liking girls."

Derek laughs as he turns back around in his seat, he puts his seat belt back on and starts the car as stiles buckles up. "Well we will just see about that, he isn't peter pan." Derek pulls out and starts the drive to the hospital.

"Did you bring James' antibiotic? Has he taken it yet?" Stiles asks after a few minutes

Derek nods, "Yeah its in the glove box, he had one at breakfast. It is about time he had another though."

Stiles opens the glove box and takes out the pill bottle, he opens it and takes out a rather sizable pill and he turns around, "James medicine time, open your mouth."

James pouts and whines, "But daddy-"

"No buts James open." Stiles says in a firm voice. James opens his mouth and stiles puts the pill on his tongue, he then holds a bottle of water to his lips, "Drink baby." He smiles when James takes a drink, "Now swallow." Derek chuckles as James is swallowing, "Good boy." Stiles turns back around in his seat. He puts the pill bottle back in the glove box.

Derek drives to johns house, he parks the car in the drive way. "Ready to see grandpa buddy?" He asks James

"Yeah!" James exclaims, he tries to slip out of the car seat, which makes stiles and Derek laugh.

"Calm down son." Stiles says as he gets out and walks around to the drives side, he opens the door and unbuckles James. "Come on big boy." He pulls James from the car and takes his hand.

Derek gets out of the car and takes James' other hand, they walk to the door together, stiles rings the door bell. A few minutes later the door opens to john with shaving cream on his face, he smiles seeing them. "Hey I was shaving." He chuckles and moves so they can go inside.

"Ah we came to see if you would watch James tonight?" Stiles asks as he walks inside with James and Derek.

John nods as he walks back toward the bathroom, "Yeah of course him and I will have tons of fun." John walks into the bathroom and shuts the door to finish shaving.

Stiles smiles, "Grandpa needs to finish in the bathroom then he will be all yours."

"Yay!" James exclaims and pulls his parents to the living room. "I hungry daddy." James says as his stomach growls.

Derek chuckles, "Lets get you some food then. I'll watch him you cook?" He asks stiles

Stiles nods, "Yeah I know where everything is. Be right back baby boy." Stiles bends down kissing the top of James' head before leaving the living room. He goes to the kitchen and Derek keeps an ear on his heartbeat.

John comes into the living room a few minutes later with a clean face, "Hey scout." He calls out and laughs when James jumps up and runs to him, he catches him when he jumps at him. "Oh you're getting so big."

Stiles comes into the living room with a small plate, a gooey grilled cheese cut in half on it, he sets the plate on the table. "Here you go James."

John puts James down and chuckles as he runs over to the table, he sits cross-legged and picks up a half. He takes a big chunk out of it, Derek chuckles, "Well we have to get going. Thanks for watching him john."

John nods with a smile on his aged face, "Alright, drive safely."

Stiles leans down and kisses James on the head, "You be good for grandpa, daddy Derek and I will be back to get you tomorrow."

James wraps his arms around stiles' leg in a hug, "I be good, promise." James says while looking up at stiles.

Stiles smiles down at his son, "I love you James."

"I love you to daddy." He hugs stiles' legs before walking over to Derek who picks him up. "I love you daddy Derek."

Derek smiles at his boy, "I love you to bud. You have fun with grandpa." He kisses James' forehead then sets him on his feet. James walks back over to his sandwich and starts eating again.

Stiles walks over and hugs his dad, "Love you dad we'll be back tomorrow to get him."

The sheriff hugs his son, "Love you to Stiles, no rush."

Stiles smiles then takes Derek's hand, "Bye buddy."

"Bye daddy." James calls with food in his mouth.

Stiles chuckles then leaves the house with Derek in tow.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN- This is an update but no i am not writing again. i'm just updating on this website because some of you dont use Ao3 but you can find me there under the same un.**

Derek and Stiles get in the car then Derek starts it and pulls away from John's house, "Where do you want to go? Mine or yours?"

Stiles looks over at him the conversation they are going to have while he is excited to learn more about Derek has him nervous at the same time, "Yours." He says then smiles at Derek.

Derek nods and starts driving to his house, "What kind of questions do you have?"

"The normal ones I guess. If there are normal questions." He chuckles then continues, "How you become a wolf, what it's like, the moon, packs. General stuff." Stiles starts fiddling with the hem of his shirt as the car continues driving.

Derek nods, "I can answer those easily, and I'll tell you a lot of things tonight. Hopefully you'll still want me afterward." Derek hadn't meant to say the last bit only think it but it's out there now. He can smell the nerves on Stiles and he wonders how he ever got so lucky to find his mate.

Stiles looks over at Derek, "What could be more shocking than you being a werewolf? You got a cousin who is a vampire?"

Derek snorts then starts laughing, "No Stiles, Vampires aren't even real. Just things about me and our possible future."

"Derek I don't plan on leaving you so you can stop with the vague talk." Stiles was worried now, 'what could Derek possibly say that would make me want to leave after hearing he's a wolf. That's kind of going to be hard to top.' He just wants to get this over with so he can curl up in Derek's arms and go to sleep. He feels oddly drained and it's only six pm.

Derek doesn't look at Stiles again the whole drive, they don't speak either, and Derek doesn't really know what to say he doesn't want to spit it all here in the car so he just doesn't speak. Stiles doesn't speak either which to Derek seems wrong, Stiles is always talking or moving. But he is quiet and still except for his hands they are messing with the hem of his shirt. Derek has decided he never wants Stiles to be quiet again, he misses the constant chatter.

Derek pulls the car into his drive way then turns off the engine. He gets out and opens the door for Stiles, "Thank you." Stiles says as he steps out and takes Derek's hand in his. Derek nods his head, he walks with Stiles to the front door, and he unlocks the door then pushes it open and lets Stiles enter first.

Stiles walks inside the house then into the living room, Derek follows behind him after shutting the door, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please." Stiles sits on the couch then moves around so he is curled into the corner of the couch. Derek nods then walks off into the kitchen, he grabs two glasses from the cupboard then fills them with water. He walk back into the living room and sets the cups on the table, he then sits beside Stiles.

"What would you like to know first?"

Stiles looks as if he's thinking, "How did you become a wolf?"

"I was born a wolf." Derek says easily while watching Stiles

"So is your whole family one?" Stiles asks because being born a wolf mean his parents are wolves.

"Not all of them, my dad was human till he asked mom for the bite. Some of them were born human and others married into the family and stayed human. But most of us are wolves yeah." Derek explains

Stiles sits up and leans his back against the arm of the couch, "So your mom is the Alpha of your family?"

Derek smiles slightly, "She's the Alpha of our pack yeah. Not of the whole family."

"Oh okay. So do you have to lock yourselves up on full moons? Or can you control it and go to Wal-Mart?"

This makes Derek laugh, he smiles at Stiles when he answers, "I can control it, others can too, it takes practice and control is something you learn. So the young ones we have to lock them up."

Stiles grins at Derek when he laughs, "What does it feel like? The moon."

"Like an invisible tug, pulling at the wolf inside me." Derek had never been asked that before he wonders about it till Stiles speaks again.

"So it feels like you want to let go but you know you cant. Do you kill Bambi?" Stiles asks his eyes wide with wonder

Derek swallows because Stiles' eyes are wide with innocent wonder, "No I don't kill Bambi, I prefer Bambi's dad. But we don't always hunt and kill sometimes we just hunt and tackle the animal then let it go."

Stiles smiles he didn't like the thought of hurting poor innocent animals. "So what is the shocking news that has you worried?"

Derek picks up his glass of water stalling for something to say as he takes a drink, he decides to go with less surprising information, "We'll get to that." Derek turns away and sets his cup down on the table. "I want to cover some other details first. I can run faster and longer than anyone. I can smell things, people's emotions and their scents when they touch something or walk into a room."

"Wait! You can smell emotions?" Stiles interrupts surprised, "Is that why you got hard from sniffing my neck?!"

Derek's cheeks heat with a blush as he nods his head, "Yeah that's why, you have no idea how good you smell. I can smell some emotions not all."

"Woah that is crazy so you would know if I was happy or sad that kind of thing."

"Yeah among others, like hurt and aroused and confused." Derek adds

"Okay, go on." Stiles waves his hand in a 'continue' motion as he picks up his cup with the other hand.

Derek chuckles, "I can hear better than humans, I can hear from a long distance and I-"

"How far away can you hear?" Stiles interrupts him

"I've never measured but pretty far, if the noise is loud then farther." Stiles nods his head so Derek continues, "I heard you talking to your dad that day you called him freaking out."

Stiles frowns, "Oh I guess you would have, so for private conversations I'll have to go far away."

Derek nods, "Yeah sorry. I have fangs you have seen them, I have claws and I generally look different when I shift."

"Wow I want to see you shift sometime." Stiles says excitedly

Derek chuckles, "Alright." Derek looks down trying to think of how to tell Stiles the big news. He reaches over for his cup and takes a drink, Stiles watches him and he can tell Derek is nervous.

"Is this the part where you tell me the big news? It'll be okay Derek." He says reassuringly.

Derek sighs then sets his cup down, "If we had sex there is a possibility that you could get pregnant."

Stiles' eyes widen comically and his mouth gapes open, "Pregnant?! But I'm a guy how could I carry a baby?!" Stiles' voice is high and squeaky

Derek reaches over and puts his hand on Stiles' leg, "I don't know Stiles, my dad said it was a possibility because you are my mate. Mate means soul mate."

Stiles swallows and look around then he grabs his glass and chugs the water so he can think, "So I'm your soul mate and if we have sex I could somehow get pregnant with our baby, is that what you are saying right now?"

Derek nods nervously, "Yeah that about sums it up. Dad said something about it only happening on the full moon though. So we could just avoid sex on the full moon, but I hope one day you'll want more kids."

Stiles sets the empty glass down then rubs his hands over his face before remembering Derek was worried he'd leave when he heard this, he looks up at Derek somewhat calmer now, "I'm not leaving Derek, I'm staying with you. We can talk about babies later."

Derek smiles brightly and leans forward pressing his lips to Stiles', Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around Derek's neck and kiss him softly. Derek smiles when Stiles pulls back, "I have a werewolf soul mate that wants to put babies in me. I bet they never saw that coming when they voted me most likely to succeed."

Derek chuckles and pulls back, "Yeah I bet they didn't."


End file.
